Tamers Sagas: Crescendo
by Narissa
Summary: One of the saviors of the world, Rika is having trouble believing that someone or something is attacking the Tamers. Forging a fragile truce with the one she trusts least, Rika must save herself and her friends, while finding some common grounds. Rika/Ryo
1. UnVeracity

This is written kinda weirdly, but I'm trying something, so bear with me.  I don't own Digimon, and never will (Birthday's far away, you know) Rika/Ryo, woohoo.  Review, please, and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

             -N

~

             Rika Nonaka walked silently though the summer night, enjoying the relaxing, continual slapping of the rain against her, trying to forget about her recent fight with her mother.  Even though it was the summer, the streets were practically deserted, with only the occasional car passing either beside her, or at an intersection ahead or behind her.  It had been a several months since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and life had changed significantly.  Her relationship with her mother had improved, but could still be classified as estranged the majority of the time.  She had transferred to the same school as the other Tamers, had been excelling academically and in Phys. Ed, and even taking up a little bit of modeling, just to have enough cash to be able to see movies with her friends, go to the mall once in a while, to live a normal life.  

             …_Pfft, you know you did it so you wouldn't owe _her_ anything if you borrowed money off her. _

             Rika didn't confirm the thought, didn't deny it, but ignored it, trying to think of something else.  She didn't want to think of her mother, who had humiliated her by blaming her friends for the Digimon events, told them how they weren't good enough for her, told her _best_ friends, Takato, Henry, and Jeri.

             _And they wondered why I never invited them in when my mother was home_.

             Rika was furious at her mother after it happened, and a mix of embarrassment, self-pity, and anxiousness for her friends. Would they forgive her?  Would they still be her friends?  She quickly dismissed the thought, she _knew_ that they would, they'd been through too much together to be broken up by that woman, that-

             -_that bitch._

             Even if her family life wasn't perfect, it wasn't too terrible; she had a great relationship with her grandmother. Even when her mother did something, her grandmother always would be able to convince Rika to make up with her.  Rika's life was okay, she should be happy, but-

             _-but I've lost the friend I'd trade the world for alre__-_

             Rika mentally slapped herself there, reminding herself that Renamon left for the greater good.  Even if it sucked, it was for the best.  They both had a certainty that they'd meet again anyways, so she tried to think of them meeting again, and not how Renamon had to leave to soon, without having a real goodbye.

             She glanced at her watch, and muttered a curse when she realized that there was no display.

             _Damn thing isn't waterproof._

             Rika sighed.  She hadn't bothered to grab a jacket when she left, but it had only been cloudy then.  She squeezed her good-luck 'charm' in her vest, a little more relaxed after feeling the familiar shape.  She looked around for a place that was open where she could find out the time, and maybe call a cab.  She noticed a coffee shop across the street, lights on, with one person moving about.  She headed over.

             Those annoying bells that stores attach to doors rang, causing Rika to roll her eyes, causing the brown-headed waiter to turn his head toward the customer, causing him to grin at her.

              "Hey there Firecat." Ryo said teasingly.  "Most of us just take a shower at home when we begin to smell_…_"

              "Oh shut up!" Rika snapped, disappointed with herself for not being able to think of a better comeback.  She was a decent acquaintance with Ryo.  Jeri even told her once that he liked her her, but Rika didn't really think that way of him.  He flirted with almost every girl in their classes during school, Rika being the only one who didn't _enjoy_ being flirted with by him.  She admitted she cared about him, only if it was to herself.  She remembered how scared she was for him during the fight with the D-Reaper, how much worry he'd put her through.  She thought he was being reckless, even if it was their best chance.  He'd decided to risk his life awful fast.

              "Why're you here?" She asked in her normal sarcastic tone.

              "Working late, was just closing up.  What about you?  Isn't it past your bed time?" he teased.  Even though he was only eight months older, he really rubbed it in.

              "Crappy night." Rika groaned.  "Do you have the time?"

             Ryo glanced at his wrist.  "12:14."

             _Two and a half hours.  I've been walking two and a half damn hours._

             The thought echoed in her mind, taking several seconds to fully comprehend.  Rika let out a sigh, Ryo raising an eyebrow.

              "Something wrong?"

              "…my family sucks." She concluded flatly.  Ryo laughed and moved to a table, motioning for her to sit.

              "Sit, let me get some stuff."

             Rika nodded and complied, sitting in the padded wooden chair as Ryo disappeared into a room behind the long wooden counter to her right.  Stared at the table, in a trance until the side of her face was tickled by water running down.  She quickly and angrily wiped it away, reaching behind her head shortly thereafter to make sure her hair wasn't a complete mess. 

             Ryo came out of the room with a navy sweatshirt over one arm, and a steaming cup in the other.

              "Here," he offered. "I'm not exactly asking you to take off your top, but this sweater's dry.  Unless you wanted…" he trailed off, grinning.  
             Rika, appalled at the joke, was having a deficiency of comebacks, so just resorted to punching him in the arm.  The noise he made when she did that, a mix of the pain in one arm, and the surprise of the contents of the cup spilling in the other hand caused a squeal to erupt from the Legendary Tamer's throat, which was quickly followed by the two of them breaking out into laughter.  

              "I guess I deserved that." Ryo said, the grin still not fading.  "I'll get you another hot chocolate if you promise not to scald me with it."

              "Deal." Rika replied, giggling.  Ryo headed back, and she had a quick reminiscence, thinking of how much she's changed.  The girl who her old classmates had dubbed "Ice Queen" wouldn't have broken out into a giggle fit with some boy.  Another stream of water found its way down her face, and she glanced down at her soaked sweater.  It was the one Jeri had given her on her birthday, a long-sleeved, plain sky-blue shirt which read "Sent from Heaven" at the top-back, easily covered by her hair whenever she wore it down.  She quickly slipped her vest, then the gift off, her green tanktop underneath almost black from being so wet, and she reached for the sweater Ryo had left on the table.  She put it on, grateful for the warmth it provided to her shivering arms.

             Ryo put a small plate with assorted goodies and a donut in the center to her left, and a cup of hot chocolate-complete with marshmallow-to her right, and sat down across from her.  Rika blinked a few seconds, unsure of what to say.  She was really mean to him when they first met.  He was kidding, but she sure as hell wasn't.  Still, he always tried to be friendly with her, and she never knew how to handle it.

              "Thanks Akiyama." She said quietly and meant.  
              "No prob.  I swear I didn't spit in it, either."

             Rika grinned at his predictably sense of humor and sipped at the cup.

              "So, you wanna tell me what happened, or am I gonna have to bug you some more?"  Ryo said in a somewhat-serious voice, leaning forward putting both elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands, and looking at her.  

              "I guess." Rika replied softly, uncommon for her words not to be coated with sarcasm or rudeness of one form or another.  She stared into the cup as she explained, only looking up to answer the occasional question.  She told him about the night's events, her mother's unpredicted words, and inappropriate comments, the looks on Henry and Takato's faces, how she felt her heart clench when Jeri's eyes started to water.  She left out the part where she herself cried.

              "…Wow." Ryo murmured, unsure of what to say.  "What time was this?"

              "Around 9:30."

             Ryo actually winced.  "You've been walking around since then?"

              "Yup.  My damn feet hurt."

             He laughed and she felt a little better, not sure of if it was from being able to talk to someone, or that she was spending time with him and enjoying herself.  Or maybe it was just anything would make her feel better after what happened.

              "I don't think you need to worry about Takato, Henry, and Jeri."  He reassured her.  She smiled weakly, but didn't reply.  They talked more, _really_ talked.  Rika was actually comfortable with it; Ryo was actually polite.  He wasn't pushy and didn't dig into anything she didn't want to talk about, and she could tell he was actually interested in what she had to say.  He's interesting, funny, quick-witted, kind-

             _-and cute.  Very cute._

              "Do you want to call a cab?" He asked.  "You should get some rest."

              "I guess.  Is there a phone here?"  Ryo pointed to the wall behind her, and tossed her a quarter.  "Thanks."  She stood and accidentally knocked her vest off the back of the chair, hitting the ground with a loud hollow thud, and she froze, realizing her little box might be broken.  She scrambled to pick it up, sat down and involuntarily dug her now-warm fingers into the small rip on the inside of the vest, reaching through the padding to the bottom, where it was.  She pulled out the flat box, and quickly examined it.

              "What's that?" Ryo asked curiously.  Rika practically froze; she somehow forgot he was there.  They'd practically exchanged life stories that night, she decided to just tell him.  
              "Don't laugh, but I carry it around for luck."  She put the box on the table and opened it.  She unwrapped the silk handkerchief, exposing a set of shiny metal lockpicks.  "They were my dad's.  He gave them to me a few months before he died."  She glanced at Ryo, who was wearing a look Rika couldn't quite identify.  It was a mix between interest and fear, as vague as that sounds.

              "Alright Firecat, I admit it, I'm totally impressed." Ryo said, sighing and smiling a little.

              "Okay, thought I might have freaked you out there."

              "Never." He winked.

              "Uh huh."

              "Do you know how to use them?"

              "Haven't tried, I just carry it for luck." Ryo looked at her. "I know you think it's dumb, I don't think it actually brings me luck, but I like having it around.  Reminds me of my dad." She smiled weakly, again.  
              "I don't think it's dumb, Rika." He said, his hands in a protesting gesture.  "I hardly ever take this off."  Ryo reached to his neck and pulled a thin silver chain out of his shirt.

             Rika smiled for him trying to make her feel better, but still knowing it's weirder to carry what she does around.  "I better make that call." She said and headed to the payphone.

             They talked more until the cab arrived, and Ryo walked her out.  He opened and closed the door for her, and paid the driver before she could protest.  
              "Akiyama," She began, then paused. "I owe you, Ryo, thanks.  Really."

              "25 cents and a card game, deal?" He said, giving her his trademark smile.

              "Deal." She said, smiling back, and then waved.  Ryo leaned in, and said to her in a gentle voice.  "I know you're still upset about Renamon, but don't be too upset, you're still loved, I mean it."

             It took Rika several seconds to entirely process his words.  When she did, she felt like everything that happened before that night weren't important; she never knew this side of him.  
              _Ryo, you're so sweet…_ She was unaware she had whispered this out loud, but it didn't matter; he didn't hear, because she was already down the street and around the corner.

~  
  
I prefer to use the term "Building mood" than "Filling with crap", so keep that in mind.  Sorry this chapter was so boring, but I'll try to get something better going on next or the one after.  See ya.

             -N


	2. Omen

"He restores my soul.

He guides me in paths of righteousness…

…Even though I walk 

through the valley of the shadow of death, 

I will fear no evil, 

for _you_ are with me."

Psalms 23:3-4  
  


Aww, thanks for reviewing.  I have most of this planned out, so I just have to write it, which shouldn't take too long.  

For J16 and Insomniac Cat, my first reviewers.  What a pair of sweeties.

            -N

~

The floor creaked again, causing Rika to growl involuntarily through gritted teeth.  She knew she'd have to face her mother sooner or later, but with her with Rika, the latter of the two would be preferred more often than not.  The night's events hadn't been completely unbearable; some good came out of it.  She glanced towards the microwave oven to check the time.  A little after 5.

_Must have been with Ryo for hours…  Not tired, and I pretty much have the choice between Maury or some crappy Reality TV reruns.  _So_ not going to happen._

The redheaded ex-Tamer walked to her room, which was on the opposite end of the house of her mother's room, so she didn't have to walk to silently.  She'd lent Ryo her box, he seemed interested with them, and he didn't try to pry to find out why she'd been given them.  Who knows, might come in handy sometime.  
            Her thoughts turned to her other friends, curious to what happened after she left.  They all seemed so hurt…

_…But Ryo's right.  They won't be mad at me.  He _is_ right, isn't he?_

She sat down on her bed with her hands on her lap for a few moments, trying to convince herself Ryo was right.  She glanced around the room for something to occupy herself.  She saw a framed sketch of Renamon and smiled, proud of her work.  She remembered trying to get Renamon to sit still, her pose 'just right'.  She remembered the thought that she played on loop in her mind: _Thisdoesn'tmakemelikemymother, thistakesrealtalent, thisdoesn'tmakemelikeher…_  She smiled at her work again; everything about it was perfect.  It had taken her hours, but it _was_ perfect.

She walked to her desk, and moving the mouse a little, causing the computer to jump to life.    
  


***Unbreakable* has signed on.**

***Unbreakable* writes: Hey Jeri..**

**Lion's Heart writes: Rika!  Are you okay?  We were worried about you!**

***Unbreakable* writes: Yeah.  What about you?**

**Lion's Heart writes: Um, fine, I guess.  Your mom really knows how to lay a guilt trip.**

***Unbreakable* writes: I'm really sorry, If I'd known she would do that, I would have made sure she wasn't home.**

**Lion's Heart writes: It's not your fault, don't worry about it.**

***Unbreakable* writes: You're not mad at me?**

**Lion's Heart writes: Of course not!  Takato and Henry aren't either.  We were just worried after you left, we couldn't find you.**

            Rika smiled.

            _Guess he _was _right._

            They chatted for about a half hour, and found out that after she left, nothing had happened, they went straight after her, but she ran faster than all of them.

**Lion's Heart writes: You really have to show me how to run like you sometime! lol**

***Unbreakable* writes: Will do!  But I should get some sleep, it's really late.  See ya.**

**Lion's Heart writes: Me too.  Good night**

***Unbreakable* writes: Same to you**

**Lion's Heart has signed off.**

***Unbreakable* has signed off.**

In the dream, Rika was helpless.  She'd been haunted by the dream every few nights for about a month after the defeat of the D-Reaper.  The D-Reaper had killed thousands, and wasn't finished.  It had already leveled half of the city, and would continue with it, right after it dealt with her and the other Tamers.

_-But that doesn't matter now, now we just have to make sure it doesn't happen again__-_

_"Get back!" Ryo snarled._

_It was an effort of pure will to move back, but Sakuyamon managed to find the strength.  The fight wasn't going well, she'd only been hit twice, but her left shoulder hurt like crazy and she was having trouble moving that arm.  Her concerns were on Ryo; they'd never tried this before.  She watched as her power floated over to Justimon, surrounded him, then went to his blade.  It immediately began to glow brighter, the hypnotic raw energy of it leaving her helpless enough to just stare.  It began to grow, to extend__-_

-BOOM!_  And the blade__-no, Justimon exploded, the whispered grunt of pain escaping Ryo's mouth deafening to Rika even over the shrill cries of battle around her._

_-And she was being pushed away, MegaGargomon franticly crying out to her, asking if she was all right._

_-And the D-Reaper looked at her, and she knew.  She knew that it was going to kill her, but it was going to make it slow, painful.  It would take everything from her, her friends and family, and then it would take her life._

_"I'm fine." Sakuyamon reassured her friend, trying to hide the pain._

_MegaGargomon nodded, and once he got her to the safest distance he could, he turned back to fight.  He began warding off the D-Reaper's agents, Henry's martial arts training paying off once again.  She looked for a sign of Justimon, but saw nothing.  Ryo was dead, and she was to blame._

_…My fault.  My responsibility._

_An agent came at Henry from behind.  He seemed to sense it, and leaned forward, so it would pass over him, but__-_

_-But one came straight down, passing into him, passing _through _him._

_"Henry!" Rika shrieked.  The D-Reaper looked at her again, and she felt a rush of animal hatred.  She didn't care that it had been programmed for this; she hated it with everything inside of her.  Hated it more than anything she'd ever hated.  The D-Reaper was growing, even faster than before.  It towered over her, and she turned to flee._

_She knew they were dead.  Ryo, Henry, Takato, even Jeri.  She was alone.  The area grew darker, the growing D-Reaper blocking out much of the light with its hulking form.  She looked back, and saw a claw slicing down.  She heard the hissing of the blade cutting through the air, and then cutting through her.  Her life was being drained away: no escape, no way to stop it, no__-_

_-_No_-_

"No!" Rika screamed as she shot up from her sleep, the word still etched in the form of her lips.  
            _It doesn't mean anything, it was just a dream._

"Just a dream." Rika whispered to herself.  "That's all."  
            She sounded confident enough.  But right then, her only wish was that she could convince herself.

~  
  
Okay, that didn't go as I'd planned, and was a lot shorter, but I wanted to cut it off there 'cause I like that last line.

Review and I'll try to upload the next one tonight or tomorrow, thanks!

-N


	3. Hunter

No, I don't own Digimon.

"See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

I wait for you

Slight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait… without you"

            -"With or Without You", U2

Didn't really know how to fit much Rika/Ryo in this one, so sorry if the dialogue between them is sort of forced.  I'm trying though!  Keep reviewing, I find it surprisingly motivational.

-N

~

             Ryo Akiyama snarled as he swatted the bugs away from his race as he rode through the park.  Rika had called him, saying Henry wanted everyone to meet at two.  He didn't really want to go, and neither did Rika, but she reminded him it might concern the Digital World since he's getting all the Tamers together.  She said she wanted to give him his sweater back, too.

            It had been almost a week since she'd come into the restaurant, soaking wet and in a daze, and other than her calling him for the meeting, the only other time they'd spoken was when she called him to thank him.  He really appreciated her calling him; he knew it must have been hard for Rika to do.

            Ryo assumed that Henry wanted to say something about his father, who was injured a few days ago.  Henry hadn't been able to tell any of us what happened, he'd been at the hospital immediately following whatever happened, and nobody would tell the other tamers where they were.

            He arrived at the meeting place, and checked his watch.  1:32: He was half an hour early.  He went inside and saw Kazu and Kenta playing a game of cards, Jeri watching them without much interest.

            Hey guys." Ryo said in his casual friendly tone.

            He exchanged greetings with everyone, and went and stood beside Jeri.

            "Anyone know why we're here?" Ryo asked

"Nope."  Kenta replied.  "Henry said it was pretty important though."

"I think Henry only told Takato, and he won't tell us." Jeri said thoughtfully.  They chatted for a bit, but Ryo drifted out and stood against a wall silently, looking out of the door waiting for the others.

_            The others?  Plural, huh?  Sure you're just not looking for someone in particular?_

            Ryo knew subconsciously he was waiting for Rika.  Almost everyone knew he liked her, except for Rika, of course.  Maybe Kazu and Kenta, too.  They never are that "into" things.  He'd admitted he liked her once, to Jeri a few days ago, but made her swear secrecy, since he didn't want to jeopardize his new friendship with Rika.

Takato, Henry, and Rika all showed up together: Henry and Takato stood near the door, and Rika casually stuffed his crumpled sweater to Ryo's chest, flashed him a smile, and stood next to him, though not as close as he'd like. 

"You gonna tell us why we're spending our Sunday here now?" Kazu asked, a little annoyed.

            Henry glanced to Takato, who nodded.  He passed a small, torn piece of paper to Jeri, who was closest to the center of the room.

            "Can you read that, please?" Takato asked.

            "Um, sure, I guess." Jeri replied, puzzled.  She cleared her throat, and…

_"Cityside: July 18th, 2002_

**Bizarre attack on Obaida, five injured with severe burns**

**            __**

**_            With the reported disappearances of four of the top programmers in the area early last week, all of who were part of the "Monster Makers" group from several years ago, and also the Digimon incident, from a few months ago.  City officials had placed all of the other programmers under protection, except Janyu Wong, who had refused to go into hiding, saying it was unnecessary. _**

**            _Yesterday afternoon, when crossing the street to get to his apartment, Wong encountered a suspicious looking person demanding Wong give him information.  When he refused, witnesses state they saw a beam of flames hit Wong in the chest, knocking him down.  The attacker took the body over one shoulder with ease, and ran west, where he was followed by police._**

**            _They were led to an abandoned warehouse, where upon entering discovered not the attacker, but all five programmers, who were unconscious.  They were taken to Osaka National Hospital, where they were pronounced comatose and…"_**

****

"…and that's where it's cut off." Jeri finished.

**            "**Read this one too.  This one's from today." Takato instructed, passing a smaller piece to her.

            "_Cityside: July 19th, 2002_

**First of five comatose victims awake**

**_Janyu Wong was the first to wake from his coma, at 10:03pm last night.  When asked what the attacker asked, he refused to tell authorities.  We'll have more information on this story as it becomes available."_**

****

            Everyone was silent for a moment.  Ryo personally didn't understand why, but he didn't want to say anything that might be disrespectful to Henry or his father.  It was Jeri who finally broke the silence.  
            "What _did_ he ask him, Henry?"

            Once again, Henry and Takato exchanged worried looks, but Henry replied nervously.  
            "He was asking him the locations of where _we_ could be found.  That thing wasn't after my father or the others, it was after us.  It attacked them because they'd all refused to tell it where we were…  My family and me are staying with Takato's, since if that thing can read it would know where I live…  Whatever that was, it wasn't human.  I think it was a Digimon, and it's going to try to hunt us down, but we can't fight back.  

            _Knows where we live?  I'm a decent distance away, but what about the others?  Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta are in fairly crowded areas, so they could hide easily._  His thoughts turned to the daughter of Rumiko Nonaka, the local supermodel.  He could tell she was scared for herself, and Ryo was sure at least some of the others did too.

            "Alright, let's take a break, I think.  We can meet back here later."

            Everyone began to leave, and Ryo shot a glance to Rika, who was walking away by herself.  He glanced to the others and then began to run to catch up to her.  She took no notice as he got closer.

            "Hey."  He murmured as he reached her side.  She nodded absentmindedly, but her blank expression didn't change, her violet eyes fixed on the air in front of her.

            _She must be worried…  Hell, I would be too, some crazy freak with firepower possibly knowing where I live?_

            "You okay?" Ryo asked with genuine concern.

            "Yeah…I think.  Maybe-I don't really know, this is a lot to take in."  She replied, frustrated.  I think I need to sit down."  She said flatly.  
            The two silently walked to a nearby tree.  Rika plopped down, leaning next to it, Ryo's back only partly touching it, so that he could be sitting next to her.  Neither of them spoke for a moment, Ryo not knowing what to say.  Rika was staring at her hands as if she'd never seen them before.

            "…You scared?" Rika asked suddenly.  
            Ryo wasn't expecting that question, so he didn't answer right away.  "A little."

            Rika nodded.  "Me too.  I'm worried that thing will come after me and-"

            Ryo cut her off.  "That's _exactly_ what I'm scared of."

            _…Did that come out right?_

            Rika looked at him for a moment, unsure of what he meant, thus unsure of what to say.  His thoughts scrambled around, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better.

            "Why don't you live with me?" He blurted out.

            _What?_

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "My family's never home, you and your family could live with me for a bit.  I'm sure it would be safer, as long as we don't tell them

            _Gee, real smooth._

            Rika said nothing.

            "Come on, it could be fun!" Ryo said a little louder than he knew he should have been.

            _Gonna scare her off, you know…_

            "I don't know.  I'll have to talk to grandma and mother about it." Rika nodded finally, not ruling it out as a possibility.

            _She took _that_ well._

"But what if I end up bringing it to your place?" She asked with the same worried look Henry had given Takato before.

            "If it does come," Ryo said thoughtfully, "I'll kick its ass, deal?"

            Rika laughed, lightening the tension between the two.

            "Alright, I'll talk to them when I get home."__

"Want me to walk you home?" Ryo asked casually.

            "If you want." She replied with no visible favor to either possible answer.

Even though Ryo knew this would probably be a bad idea, he could find it in himself to be worried for his own sake, but only for Rika's.  He told himself that this would work, that it would be okay as they both stood up and walked to Rika's house.  

            _And whether or not you just made your own home a target for some violent creature, you'll find out soon enough, now won't you?_

~

Alright, I need some feedback.  Should I be sticking to just Rika who I'm following around?  How long should each chapter be?  And should I be keeping everyone together and have dialogue all around, or break them apart and stick with Rika and Ryo?  Thanks, I'll try and update soon.

-N


	4. Attacked

No, I don't own Digimon.

"Those who are faithless know the pleasures of love;

it is those who are faithful who know love's tragedies."

            -Oscar Wilde

Keep the reviews coming (Although I like Firecat better, but y'all outnumber me).  

Oh, and I wrote this fic from the end to the beginning, so there's probably a crapload of mistakes.

-N

PS.  Sorry this took so long to get up, been real busy.

~

Rika pushed the cold metal key into the opening, turned it, and pushed the door open. She looked back to her family's car, nodded, and waved to them, signaling them that she's okay.  Her grandmother was accompanying her mother on her fashion shoot in America, so they'd be gone a while.  Convenient, she didn't want to worry them with the situation.  She'd told them she was staying with Jeri, the last thing she wanted was the Talk from her mother after finding out she was living with a boy.

            _Why _aren't_ I staying with Jeri?_

            Ryo had told her that he would be a little late, but he gave her a key, and directions to his house.

            She stepped inside as her family drove off, taking notice at how much larger the house was than it looked.  She noticed the bright yellow piece of paper on the navy carpet as she stepped in.  She picked it up, and began to read.

_Hey Rika,_

_Working late, so if you decide to come here before I get home, go upstairs, and take the second door on the left.  Guest bedroom's there.  Food's in the kitchen (straight ahead from when you get in), and the living room's to the left if you wanna watch some TV or something.  Bathroom's the first door on the left down here, or straight up the stairs.  See ya later._

_            Ryo_

She smiled a little at Ryo's thoughtfulness, and headed upstairs to drop her stuff off.  After she did that, she went back downstairs to look around.  The kitchen was large and bright, with several windows on the far wall.  The living room was large too, with a piano in the corner near the window, a TV, and two couches¾one in front of the TV, the other at a 90° angle.  She walked over to the piano and sat down.  She took notice of the hand written sheet of music in front of her, instantly picking out the words "Ryo Akiyama" in the top right corner.

            _Didn't know Ryo played the Piano._

            She looked at the actual notes farther down the sheet.

            _Hmm, he's actually pretty good._

She traced a finger down the shiny white keys, and decided to give it a try.  She'd suffered four years of lessons before her mother had let her quit¾She'd never expected to willingly be playing. 

            She looked up to the sheet, and her fingers found their positions almost instantly, making her smile a little.  She had the opening notes almost perfect, but as she got into the piece her tempo went off, although she hit almost all the right notes.  She grimaced a little, and tried two more times before giving up.

            Rika paced about for a few moments, not sure of what to do.  She hated not having anything to do, particularly when it would give her a chance to think about the thing that would be chasing after her, but there wasn't much _for_ her to do.  Letting out a sigh of defeat, she turned on the TV.

            She was stuck there for about forty minutes before Ryo showed up.  He smiled at her, as usual.

            "Hey," he said casually. "Been here long?"

            "Almost an hour.  I'm bored out of my mind."

            "Want to go see Takato and Henry or something?  Haven't heard from 'em in a few days."

            "Okay."  She said, going to get her shoes.

~

The two walked fairly silently.  There wasn't that much to talk about.  Ryo wanted more than anything to talk to her, like they'd talked for hours in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

            "Something wrong?" Rika asked softly.  "You look like crap."

            "Oh, just feeling a little sick." He lied.  Ryo hadn't been sleeping well at all since he heard about the monster.  The idea that something could attack you at any time…  If you weren't safe in your own home, where _would_ you be safe?  At least with Rika living with him he could protect her¾

            ¾_Or die trying._  His mind chimed in helpfully.

            He gave a fake smile to reassure her.

            _Been wearing lots of those lately, you know._

"So what should we do for dinner?" He asked casually, trying to start a conversation."

            "Well, we could grab a pizza before we head back."

            "Good idea." He replied.  

            _May not be the dinner with Rika I've always wanted, but it's a start._

            They were almost at the bakery, Ryo's hand on the cold metal of the door when they heard a painful scream from behind them.  They both turned their heads immediately.  Ryo shot a glance at Rika, who nodded and the both ran over.

~  
  


Maru  sighed as he sipped at his coffee and looked down the streets¾

            ¾and then there was a noise, voices, people chattering in a confused hush as they stared at¾at something.

_Crash!_

There was a second noise, an explosive crashing sound, and he swung the car door open and leapt out.  

_Screw calling for backup, whatever this is, I can handle it._

            Maru took off towards the direction of the sound.  He shoved himself through the crowd, it becoming easier to get through as he got near the front¾

            ¾And he froze, staring at the charred victim and the creature in front of him.  Its torn shreds of skin ¾

            ¾_That's enough, don't let it get to you._  The creature's body was like a snakes, a blood-red slimy tube that went down the ground and then back to form a tail.  It seemed to leave a slimy trail from where he had arrived.

¾_don't want to know what this thing is.     _

Holding back his urge to vomit, he took out his gun.  The beast turned to one of the people in the crowd, two teenagers.

            "Freeze!" He ordered.  …Nothing, it ignored him and moved towards the teenagers, who were scrambling to get away, but seemed to be having trouble getting through the crowd.

            _No good.  Shoot!_

He closed one eye, aimed the gun and…

_BAM!_

            A small hole opened in the creature's body, but it didn't falter, didn't hesitate, didn't stop.  It turned and slithered towards him, letting a deep chuckle out of his impossible mouth.

_Shoot it already!  Shootshootshoot!_

And he squeezed the trigger four more times, all with the same effect as the first.  He fired until he lost count of the bullets, squeezing several times after his gun clicked on empty before he realized what was happening¾

¾And he was on fire, his skin burning and peeling.  The pain was unbearable, and as he stood helpless, he screamed, moaned, and dropped to the ground.

  
~

            _Oh SHIT!_

            Rika felt her stomach try to eat itself as she witness the scene; the cop had attacked it, and it killed him.

            _Could have been us, could have been me_-

            She saw the impossible monster look at Ryo as it got closer, and she recognized the look.

            _Like the D-Reaper marking me_-

            -She rejected that thought violently.  Thinking about it now really wouldn't help.__

            "_Move!" _Ryo snarled.

            -and she was being pushed through the crowd by Ryo, who stayed closely behind her, looking back.  As they ran down the street back towards Ryo's house, Rika looked back.  Nothing.

            "Hold up." She panted as she slowed down.  "I think we lost him."

            Ryo slowed down too, and they both looked back at the last turn they'd made, Rika half expecting it to leap out.  They both knew they couldn't get too close, but they had to at least get it away from Takato and Henry.

            "I saw it a few streets back." Ryo tried to reassure her.  They headed back to Ryo's house in silence.  

            That night, Ryo sat at the window, looking out.  Rika was just trying not to think about it, and she hated seeing Ryo so worried.  She decided there was nothing she could do, and turned to the stairs.

            "I think I'll get some sleep." She informed him.  He nodded.

            "Okay.  I want to stay up for a bit, just to make sure we're both safe."

            "Ryo…" she began, but stopped, realizing she couldn't say anything that would make any sense.  This was all happening so fast, and there was nothing right about the situation-

            -_And he has just as much experience with this kind of thing as you do, don't patronize him_-

            "…Good night." She finished, sighing inwardly.  It wasn't what she wanted to say, but it would have to do.  She went up to her room, and hoped what when she slept, she wouldn't dream.

~__

"Ugh, it's boring here.  Want to see a movie?" Rika groaned as she tried to peel herself off of the couch.  It had been two weeks since they last saw the creature, and nobody had seen him since.  They liked being out better, at least then they could run.

"You mean like a date?" Ryo replied with a tone of surprise.  
"Well, that would mean it's your treat, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Call it what you want then." She said with a grin.

"All right then, I'll get my wallet." He responded while turning to the stairs.  He had some cash in his pocket, but he thought he was blushing.

Ryo hurried up the stairs, and turned to his room.  He went to his dresser, pulled open the second drawer from the top, and began rummaging through clothes for his wallet.

_Why do I even have all this crap?  I never wear these things, bet half of 'em are too small for me, even if I tried._

Ryo finally found what he was looking for, a soft, black leather wallet, stuffed in the sleeve of a red sweater.  After opening it and adding his money to what was in there, he turned to run back to the door, and froze as his heart stopped in mid-beat as he heard a slithering sound by the window¾

¾_Oh, my God, oh God, I'm so sorry, Rika, please forgive me, I didn't mean to…__¾_

And there, dropping from the ceiling in Ryo's room was the same monster that had made its last known attack a week ago.  It was glaring at Ryo, the same glare it wore when he last saw him.  Whatever it was that was hunting the Tamers, it was there, and its scream was an explosive crescendo, howling for blood. 

~  
  
Woohoo.  Keep the reviews coming, I threw my old plan out the window, and I want feedback.

-N


	5. Veracity

"Artificial Intelligence often teaches a harsh lesson:

            Logic doesn't care."

                        -"All too Human", Andromeda

For LovelyLotus11, for mentioning me in her profile thing.  I feel special now! ;)

PS

I know its been forever since I updated, been madly busy!  I'm gonna try harder though, promise!

~

"Tamers…" The monster hissed finally, a sick, choking sound echoing from the being that would make any level-headed person weak in the knees.

"W-what do you want?" Ryo stammered, paralyzed with fear.  He knew he had to get Rika out of the house, but making a sudden move would more than likely get them both killed.

"…Tamers…" It repeated as it inched closer.  This thing obviously wasn't the most negotiable opponent.  Ryo slowly backed up until he was against the wall, taking sharp breaths in his desperation as his mind scrambled to come up with a plan but finished off empty-handed.  

            Ryo's hands searched around behind his back for something, anything to use as a weapon.  He recognized everything he touched, nothing that would be at all helpful.  A book, some piano music, a box of tissue, a pack of gum-

            -_Unless you're planning on killing this thing with a refreshingly peppermint treat, you're shit out of luck._

            The creature stopped moving forward and changed it stance, and Ryo instantly recognized that it was ready to attack, to finish him off, then Rika, then his friends.

            "Incineration!" It said, its voice still barely a whisper, and Ryo could hear the fire gathering, preparing to eliminate him.  He realized that he'd closed his eyes, ashamed that he was acting so weak, but he'd admitted to himself he was helpless.  He could hear the fire shooting towards him, trying to burn him to ashes, and-

            -And there was an explosion from the opposite wall, causing Ryo to involuntarily open his eyes, allowing him to see another figure which he instantly recognized as a Digimon, a Diaboromon, leap towards him, blocking the attack.

            "Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon growled as he slapped the monster back, then charged to hold him back.

            Ryo was trapped in a growing confusion, only partly aware of what was happening, more aware of what could have just happened.  

            "Ryo!" Diaboromon yelled as the monster held onto him tightly.  "Get out!"

            "Why are you here?" Ryo yelled back, not caring if it wasn't the best time.  Still, the next thing he heard was better than the best thing he'd expected.

            "Cyberdramon sent me he's on his way; get out _now!_"

            Ryo stared blankly for a second, his heart telling him to try and help Diaboromon, his mind telling him to run, and his body trapped between the two.  Accepting Diaboromon was on his own, he ran towards the door, scooping up the jacket that he knew had his Digivice in it, and ran out as everything beside and behind him exploded in a powerful outburst of flames.

~  
  
            Rika heard the explosion from the bathroom as she fixed her hair, unknowingly letting out a gasp as she ran towards the stairs and peered around the corner over the railing-

-And there was Ryo, running, barely ahead of the fire.  He motioned and yelled for her to move, his voice barely audible over the bursts of flame.  She moved, and Ryo _dove _down the stairs, pulling into a roll on his right shoulder as he neared the bottom.

            "Let's go!" he yelled, even though he was right next to her.  She nodded and after Ryo grabbed two small pouches from the table near the stairs, they ran.

            The look she saw in Ryo's face was pure terror, something she'd _never_ seen on the Legendary Tamer's face.  It was an eerie certainty that neither she or Ryo would never be going back to the house, but she was too scared to care.  She hardly even noticed that Ryo was holding her hand as they ran through the darkness.

            The only sounds were the crunch of the branches under their shoes, and their exhausted breathing, until they were joined by the high-pitched annoying ring of Rika's cellular phone.  

            She saw Ryo shoot her a look of confusion, but said nothing.  She angrily dropped Ryo's hand to grab at the small device, opening it up hastily.

            "Look, _really_ bad time!" She snapped between a breath.

            "Rika, I just talked to Yamaki," Takato began. "Get to the park, fast!"

            Deciding against worrying him any further, she told him she would, hung up the phone, and relayed the message to Ryo.  They turned to the left, not slowing down.  Her legs and chest ached, but she found the strength in her fear to run faster.

            "Here, I almost forgot." Ryo said, handing one of the small pouches he'd grabbed in the house to her.  Rika fumbled to open it and to pay attention to her surroundings, but she managed eventually.  Inside the bag was a deck of cards bound together with a rubber band.  
            "I think we'll be needing them." Ryo said without looking at her.  
            "Yeah, me too." She replied, her voice barely a whisper.  
            They sped through the darkness, Rika frantically swiping the branches scraping at her face-

            -And she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle as her foot twisted on a thick tree root.

            -And she was falling, ready to plant her face flat onto a thick rock-

                        -And Ryo tried to catch her, but his grip slipped, and he wound up underneath her as the fell forward-

                                    -And Rika landed on Ryo, and Ryo landed on the ground, letting out a muted "oof" as his back hit the grass, branches, and leaves.  Rika grunted out in surprise, and stared into Ryo's cerulean eyes as she looked down to him, noticing for the first time just how beautiful they were.  Ryo's hands were on Rika's back as he stared back into her own violet eyes.  Ryo obviously happy to hold her, Rika content to be held-

            -not _the time or place for this, move it already!_

Rika mentally smacked her forehead as she stood up.

            "…Thanks." She said finally, extending an arm down to Ryo, who gratefully accepted it.

            "Which way were we going again?" He asked cautiously, scratching the back of his head.

            "I think we came from th-"

            -Rika was cut off by a shrill scream from the left of where they were, as they both turned in horror to see the Tamer-hunter-beast emerge from the shadows, screaming again.  

            _Run!_

"Run!" Ryo yelled as they took off the original direction they were facing.

            "We need to get to the park, come up with a plan, find our Digimon." Rika said holding back a panting gasp of exhaustion-

            -And when there wasn't an answer she looked, and saw that Ryo wasn't beside her, that he'd fallen fifty feet back, and that the Hunter was almost on top of him.

  
~

            _Oh shit..._

            Ryo stared as Rika ran, oblivious to the fact he'd fallen.  He turned to the monster as he struggled to stand, but couldn't find the energy.  He dragged himself against a tree which he leaned on as he stood, and as the monster was getting closer, except this time it was _running_ after him.  
            -_Shitshitsh_i_t_-

            Soon it would be on top of him, and he could almost _smell_ the thing's breath as it opened its mouth and screamed as it ran towards him.

            _Wait for it_-

            -And it dove at him, an expression of purpose and hatred in the beast's eyes

            -And Ryo dove to the side, the thing missing him, but also missing the tree as it fell face-forward into the ground.  By now Ryo had found purpose to run again, and Rika had stopped and staring at the scene in horror.  He waved to her, signaling he was okay, and wondered as he had many times in the last few weeks if he and his friends would ever make it through this alive.

~  
  
            Rika's heart started beating again as Ryo caught up to her, glancing back and seeing that the monster was close behind them, not gaining on them, but not falling behind.  

            "Go that way, I'll go this way!" Ryo snarled through gritted teeth as he pointed.

            "What?!  Ryo, no!" Rika tried to protest.  But it was too late, Ryo was already running to the left, and the monster was already after him.

            _He's gonna die…_

"Tamer…" she heard the being whisper as it got closer to Ryo.

            "Rika…" a familiar comforting female voice murmured from behind her.

            "Renamon!?" Rika asked in disbelief as she stared at her friend who she hadn't seen in far too long.

            "Yes, Rika, but we have to get out of here.  We need to go to the Digital World, you'll all be safer there."

            "We gotta help Ryo first, he's gonna die!"  
            "Of course." Renamon nodded, handing something to Rika.  She took it, the familiar weight of it allowing her to be certain even in the dark it was her Digivice.

            They sprinted in the direction Rika last saw Ryo, wishing over and over that he was all right.  She had the vision of the man, the police officer she'd seen the monster kill, for trying to protect them.  It wasn't even originally after him, what would it do if it got one of them?

            _Please, not Ryo, not any of us.  None of us deserves to die to that thing…  _Rika felt a cold hand squeeze at her heard as the beast screamed, knowing it must be close to Ryo. She and Renamon headed in the direction.  She was afraid to hear it scream again, but even more afraid that she wouldn't know where to look if it didn't.  Rika trusted her instincts and kept running.  _If that bastard hurt Ryo, I'll tear it to shreds.  No way in Hell, not Ryo_-

            -And she saw them, Ryo hurt on the ground backing up with obvious effort, the beast closing in on him-

                        -And Rika threw a rock at its head as hard as she could, turning its attention to her for a moment in hatred, then back to Ryo, then back and forth.

            _Not Ryo.  NOT.  RYO._

"You want a Tamer?" Rika screamed in frustration as she clenched her Digivice in her right hand, Renamon close behind her.  "_Come and get me you useless piece of shit!!"_

_~  
  
_Alrighty, let me know what you think, thanks!

-N


	6. Confutation

No, I don't own Digimon. ~ "Usually a person has more faith in their fear than faith in their future." 

            -Doug Firebaugh

Aww, I didn't reach my review quota!  Was one short L  Oh well, posting anyways.  Keep the reviews coming, I need to know how I'm doing.

POTENTIALLY IMPORTANT A/N: Since I don't remember my e-mail password, if you want to be notified via ICQ that I've updated, I made a new ICQ account.  The number is 166281685, just put FF.net or something in the Authorization request so I know you're not one of the many porn salesmen out there, and I'll send a message when I update.  Thanks bunches.

            "Biomerge Activate!" Rika hissed, holding out her blue Digivice and then held it to her heart, where it erupted in a blinding blue light.  She closed her eyes and fell backwards, the conscious certainty that she'd be there.  Sure enough, she soon felt themselves join as one, her seemingly-violet hair blowing back, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, she felt whole again.

            This wasn't the reunion with Renamon that she'd been imagining, but it was good enough.  She could _feel_ how happy Renamon was to be with her again, and was certain Renamon knew how relieved Rika was.

            _Doesn't matter.  Right now, this thing has to pay, no matter what._

            Rika was suddenly curious to why anyone would want to create such a monster.  Even with the D-Reaper, it had a reason…somebody goofed this thing up.  Bigtime.  _And like it or not, we've gotta deal with the consequences._  Rika was Sakuyamon, and she was going to save Ryo.  And God help anyone that tries to stop her.

            "Rika, no!" Ryo grunted quietly, his voice unheard even by himself over Rika's yelling and the hunter's scream.  He struggled to stand, but was in far too much pain to do anything after he'd done so.  _Bastard smacked me into a tree, my damn ribs hurt._

He suddenly forgot about the pain as his eyes widened and he-no, everything was covered in a brilliant blue light after Rika's words declaring the beginning of a Biomerge.  Ryo didn't even notice Renamon until she was illuminated by Rika's light; suddenly wishing his own friend was here.__

Ryo gripped his left side, grimacing as he felt blood trickle down his fingers, more concerned with wither or not Rika could handle this thing.  They haven't had a chance to experiment with the limits of this thing's power, and since they haven't had their Digimon until Renamon just showed up now, it seemed like it _had_ no limits.

            _Maybe Takato, Henry, or the others' partners showed up.  Hell, maybe even Leomon…_

            Nobody was quite sure what happened in the Digital World after the links between the two worlds were broken, but Ryo had hoped Leomon was back.  After all she'd been through, Jeri deserved to be as happy as anyone could be.

            _And the girl of your dreams could very well be about to get her ass kicked, and you're thinking of your best friend's girlfriend?  At least pay attention to Rika, damnit!_

Straight up.  He squinted through the darkness; barely able to make out that it was Sakuyamon that the monster was after.  She hovered over the creature, and…

            "Sakura Shukujitsu!" Sakuyamon declared as the area suddenly came alive, leaves, dirt, and twigs frantically sailing left and right through the air, which was soon filled with a light which seemed to be distracting the monster.  As soon as it was immobilized, Sakuyamon continued her assault with a Spirit Strike, the light penetrating through the monster's gut.  It grunted in obvious pain, and-

            _…eww._

-And Ryo's stomach knotting as he understood what would happen before it actually did.

-And the trees, ground, Sakuyamon, and Ryo were all covered in a thin layer of a light pink liquid.  The smell was terrible, worse than the peroxides from when he'd last tried to dye his hair-

            -_It could smell like cotton candy and ice cream, does it really make a friggin' difference?  Stop being such a moron, check on Rika!_

Ryo mentally rolled his eyes as he went over to an exhausted Sakuyamon, who looked greatly worn out from the last attack.  He tried to run over, but the best he could manage with the pain his side was an unstable jog.

            He stopped next to Sakuyamon, who soon de-Digivolved back to Renamon.  As the three stared at the surroundings, the silence was soon broken by a slushing sound on the ground in front of them.  A slug-like creature the size of a football oozed out of the hunter's dead head, crawling to a clearing as everyone seemed to be paralyzed with either exhaustion, pain, or maybe even fear.  The small creature's body began to emit a bubbling sound, and began a process that-

            -_Can't be happening_-

            The creature's body was now bloated in the back, small bumps and bubbles surging across its skin as it expanded, and everyone knew that the thing was mutating, becoming something else.  It could be more, equally powerful, or even less, but the grim reality of the situation was they didn't have enough energy to find out.

            _Where are you, buddy?  First Henry's dad gets attacked, then we do, and now we find out that this freak turns out to be The Thing That Doesn't Die.  How are we supposed to get out of this?  _Can _we get out of this?_

Ryo nodded to the two, and they all took off running, Ryo gritting his teeth to bear the pain.  They were heading in the direction of the park; hopefully Takato and the others were still there.  Ryo shot a quick look to Rika, who seemed to be in as much pain as he was.  He felt a cold vise-like grip squeeze at his gut as he saw the one girl he cared so much about in such pain, and he was helpless to do anything but stay with her, which would eventually probably lead to getting killed in the process.

            They thought they were safe for the moment, but-

            -_Oh crap._

The new creature screamed, not far behind them.  

            "_I can't handle this anymore…  I'm so sorry, Rika." _was his last thought before he passed out, giving into the pain, while wishing over and over that Rika would get away.

            Rika spun and gasped as she heard the dull _thud_ of what turned out to be Ryo falling to the ground.  Ryo looked terrible, his normally perfect hair was a tangled mess, leaves and grass mixed in with the brown strands.  His face was incredibly pale except for the patches of mud, dirt, and a hand-print of dried blood on the side of his neck.  She saw that his right hand was squeezing his left side, which she moved to reveal a patch of blood soaking through his shirt.  Rika had no idea that Ryo was in such agony this whole time.  Why didn't Ryo say anything, though?

            _You really need to ask that?  You _know_ he's the last person who would willingly say anything that would upset you._

True enough.

            "Renamon, think you can carry him?"

            "Perhaps, but it would slow us down immensely."

            Rika chewed at her lower lip, trying to think of a solution.  She could run and get help, stay and fight, stay and hope that the monster wouldn't find them when it obviously would.

            _So pick.  Think you could live with yourself knowing you chose your own life over his?  Didn't think so._

"I'm staying." Rika said flatly-

-And the pouch attached to Ryo's belt began to glow with a pure white light.  The noise was exactly like one she'd heard recently, and Rika knew it must be his Digivice.

The light grew more powerful, and Rika looked up, and noticed she couldn't see the sky past the white-

            -But then a dark form appeared, getting closer to land next to Ryo, Rika, and Renamon.  Rika squinted through the thrown grains of dirt and sand in her eyes.  She stared into the darkness as her eyes tried to adjust after Ryo's light had faded.  

            "…Cyberdramon?" She asked hopefully.  Her response was a reassuring grunt, and tilted his head sharply back to one side, the universal sign for "Let's go."  Renamon picked Ryo up and set him on Cyberdramon, and they all climbed on.  Rika stared down at the boy lying in her lap who she'd grown to care about so much recently, wishing there was something she could do.

            _Please, I'll do anything_--_Fix things with my mother__-never argue back with her_-_Help her with her girly ideas_-_Stop playing cards_--Just…_Don't let him die._

They took off, Rika gripping Ryo's unhurt side with one hand, steadying herself on Cyberdramon with the other.  Renamon told him to fly them to the park, but Rika hardly heard.  She was busy swearing to herself that the monster better not have killed Ryo, and that it would be goddamned sorry if it did.

~  
  
Okay, I accomplished SO little in that chapter!  I had seven main things I wanted to cover, I only got one and a half of them.  Oh well, at least I know what I'm doing next time, sort of.  Anyways, my new ICQ UIN is up at the top, pleeeeeeease add me if you want updates.  Keep the reviews coming, and I should have the next chapter up sometime.

  
-N

PS.  I also need a new description for the story, since the original only really fits to chapter 1.  ICQ me some ideas and I'll pick one, and give you credit.  Thanks bunches.****


	7. Lassitude

"Do not go gentle into that good night,

Old age should burn and rave at close of day;

Rage, rage against the dawning of the light."

_Huge _thanks for Hell's Hauntress for writing the summary, doesn't it kick?  Thanks a bunch!    
  
I'm running low on ideas and time, but review, please.  I could use some ideas and feedback.  Thanks, and I'm sorry it's so short.

~

            Rika felt like they'd been flying for ages as she stared helplessly at the inert body of the boy she'd been growing to care so much about recently.  She squinted as the wind blew her hair across her face and eyes, paying the greatest deal of attention for the smallest sign of life.  Sighing inwardly, she glanced down to the city below her, trying to get some sort of idea of where they were.  She thought she saw Takato's school, so the park shouldn't be far away.

            _And when you get there? _Then _what?  He's dying._

            Filled anew with worry, she raced to think of a way to help him.  Everything was happening so fast, Renamon and Cyberdramon seemed to have come out of nowhere.  

            _Renamon.  Digimon.  Digital Monster.  Data…?_

            "Renamon, if we get him to the Digital World, it'd be easier to treat him, right?  Since he'd be data?"

            "Most likely.  The Digital World is a mess right now though.  There's a new virus infecting almost everyone."  Renamon replied with a hint of pain in her voice.

            "Cyberdramon, let me and Renamon off.  Take Ryo somewhere safe in the Digital World, and do whatever it takes to get him better, okay?  We'll hook up with you later."

            "But we might get attacked—" Ryo's partner began.

            "And we won't be able to remedy the Digital World if he's dead, now will we?" Rika interrupted, much harsher than she intended.  "Fine, change of plans.  Renamon, go with them."

            "And what about you?" Renamon asked cautiously. 

            "Let me down here.  I'll find Takato and everyone else.  Take care of him, okay?"

            Takato was worried sick.  Rika'd sounded so anxious over the phone, out of breath, and he could hear the wind blowing into the phone.  He knew she could take care of herself, and that she'd be fine, Ryo was with her, but-

            -_But even the Legendary Tamer couldn't kill that thing himself_.

            Trying to stay focused, he turned his attention back to Henry, an unsure look on his face as he followed his father's instructions over his cell phone into a laptop computer, hooked neatly up with his Digivice.  Kazu and Kenta were busy pacing around outside, and Jeri was sitting on the wall adjacent to the entrance to their old hideout, her knees pulled up to her chin, staring out at the park as if she'd never seen it before.

            He started towards Henry, but quickly turned around and looked back outside for a sign of Rika and Ryo.  Although it was unsaid, it was a certainty among the group that they may not be coming back home for a while.  They had to go to the Digital World if they wanted a chance of killing the creature that had been hunting them, and there was still so much they didn't know.

            _Like why it's after us, and why now.  I think I should go alone_... _This was my idea.  The responsibility of everyone else ends up at me_._  How could I live with myself if I knew that one of them died to the hands of that__-that _thing.  _It's not going to just roll over and die, and we don't even have enough firepower_ _to make it turn an eye_.

            He shuddered, feeling the weight on his shoulders push down threefold.  Just thinking about it made him want to break down and cry, but he just couldn't let that happen.  Inhaling sharply, he refocused and went back to lookout.

            Rika Nonaka ran through the night, snarling through gritted teeth as she struggled to breathe, trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her left temple.  She felt like she hadn't slept in days as her eyelids fought to stay open.

            _-No, gotta keep going__-_

Rika let out a whimper as her ankle twisted against a rock and she stumbled sideways.  The tears were freely streaming down her face as she pressed on.  It was only a few more minutes to the meeting place; she was already in the park.

            _And now what?_

            She was too exhausted, mentally and physically, to do much.  She was running on pure adrenaline, fighting not to give in to the despair that threatened to take over her and make her give up.  She pressed the back of her hands into her eyes when she reached a straight part in the path to wipe away the tears.  

            She pulled around the final turn and saw the doorway to their old meeting place, and saw the spiky-haired silhouette of Takato, waving to her, with a smile of relief on his face.  She was almost there; she was getting close.

            _- _close enough to see that same smile disappear as he pointed behind her in sudden horror, the bitter realization of what was there slapping her across the face.  She could hear whatever-it-was's footsteps behind her, vindictive and relentless.

  
~  
  
I'm _so_ incredibly sorry that that sucked so badly, I just haven't updated in forever, and thought I might as well do a crappy job instead of none at all.  (Is that the right philosophy?  Oh well.)  I'll try harder next time.


	8. Life

"Hope is a good thing - maybe the best thing, and no good thing ever dies."

            -Stephen King    

For EVERYONE, I'm sorry its been SO long.

~

Okay, if I don't update soon, send me a nasty email, that should motivate me.  Been busy as hell lately, but with summer here (yay, might I add), I should have at least a little more free time.  Serious though.  Give me hell if I don't update soon.  Anyways.  I figured I've let the question of what the hell the big monster is hang long enough, and I hope this will answer a lot of the questions.  Please drive cautiously over the plotholes to avoid any accidents.  The first few paragraphs are pretty boring, but they foreshadow a lot of what coming in the future chapters.

Sincerely,

The letter N

~

_            It has been seventeen days since my colleague, Dr. Nonaka, and I, Dr. Valn,_ _began putting our research into the advanced testing phases.  The results have been unstable, to say the least.  Several months ago, during our first tests, our virus was injected into small rodents–mice, mainly–and resulted in death anywhere from nine to twenty minutes.  However, our more desirable results were achieved when tested on animals of higher evolution.  When injected into canines, the animal would appear to die, but this is actually the crucial part of the transformation.  _

            _The subjects would appear to die, but after approximately_ _two minutes later, would have a rapid increase in body temperature, which would act as a catalyst to incubate the virus and allow the transformation to take place.  The body would then be covered in a thick, gelatinous film–a cacoon_ _of some sort–and the metamorphosis_ _occur.  All hair follicles would fall from the subject during this phase, and I speculate that this is also when the subject's brain begins to deteriorate, allowing complex instinctual actions, but virtually no sentient or voluntary thought.  _

_            The canine subjects, were also unstable, and died after their transformation.  Dr. Nonaka and I analyzed the corpses for days before we concluded the exact amount the formula would have to be injected into the subject to result in a carrier that would not die in a matter of hours.  One character of the virus we took care of noting was how contagious it is–all of our feline specimens became infected minutes after they were in the presence of one feline carrier_.  _It is not airborne, so it is assumed that the carrier had scratche_d _another potential specimen, but even the second-generation carriers were unstable. _

_            I have finally, at long last, produced a stable subject by injecting the Valn virus into living human tissue, and re-injecting a stabilizing serum into it every six hours.  If someone were to become infected with the virus due to physical contact involving the carrier breaking living tissue, the second-generation infectants take much longer than the first, and have approxomately 48 hours before the transformation process becomes irreversable.  That individual would also need to receive the serum if the metamorphosis completely occurs, or the subject would die.  The metamorphosis produces an amphibious, almost snake-like abomination, but its military purposes are quite promising.  I have yet to perfect absolute control over it, but am able to summon it via radio waves and a chip implanted into the man's brain.  I can't wait to see the look on Yamaki's stupid face when he sees how far along the research has come._

            Dr. Alexander Valn sighed contentedly as he signed his name at the bottom of his research logs.  He knew it wasn't necessary, but he knew he deserved to personalize virtually everything he did after producing such wonderful research.  He glanced at his watch.  It was the middle of the night, but over the weeks he'd simply lost all sense of time.  He realized it has been five hours, thirty-six minutes since the serum had last been injected in the what Valn affectionately called the Kannoa subject, a crude anagram of the man injected with the tissue.  He sipped at his mug of coffee before going out to summon the subject to give it its next dose, and then sedate it for further testing.  He approached the clearing outside, and pulled out the device with two buttons: one to send out a signal to draw the beast to him, the other to send enough shocks through the creature's brain to immobilize it while Valn would inject the stabilizer.  He pushed the first, and a low howl could be heard in the distance.  Valn smiled softly at his creation's song, as he slowly paced in tight circles waiting for it to arrive.  It did, and Valn's eyes widened.

            The creature was now larger, its skin was a darker tone, distinguishable from before even in the moonlight, and had several tentacle-like appendages growing from its back.  Valn frowned at not being able to instantly know what had happened, and pushed the second button, causing the creature to grunt out in pain as it started towards the ground.

            Dr Nonaka screamed as he was injected with the formula, just as he had over two weeks ago, when his own colleague turned their research against him and stolen his humanity.

~

            Rika felt her gut wrench as she saw the terror in Takato's eyes, and spun around to see the creature moving in on her, fast.  But now, the creature was different–bigger, but the most obvious difference was moving so much faster_―_

            _―the bugger has legs, it had a tail before, what the Hell's―_

Rika threw herself to the ground as a massive arm flew over her head, barely missing her.

            _Not arm, tentacle.  It's a God-forsaken walking octopus walking around, hunting me down, killing my friends―_

_            ―No, he's not dead._

            _―Maybe you should stay focused, you _are_ about to die, you know._

            Rika snapped back to reality as she realized she was paralyzed with fear.  The creature was over her, looming down, raised an enormous foot and_―_

            _―_And to Rika, everything froze, the foot seemed to stay there for at least ten seconds before what happened next actually happened.

            _―_And Rika realized everything _did_ freeze, that its foot was _not_ going to kill her, that the creature wasn't moving.

            _―_And the creature howled, a low groan that echoed throughout the park causing birds to flutter from the trees.

            The creature lowered its foot, but not before retracting it from its outstretched position above Rika.  Rika saw the opportunity and took it, she quickly got to her feet and ran to Takato, who was staring in disbelief that the creature had not just killed her.  Then, what happened next caused both of their jaws to drop.

            It turned, and _ran_, as quickly as it had while chasing her, back into the forest and to God-knows where.  They both stared, wanting to believe it had left, but not wanting to take the risk that it was a trick.  It was Takato who broke the silence.

            "What just happened?"

            "Who knows?  Maybe it had to get back to its wife and kids" Rika murmured sarcastically.

            "...Where's Ryo?" asked Takato, realizing his other friend was not with her.

            "Digital World by now.  Renamon and Cyberdramon are with him.  That thing beat him up pretty badly, but I imagined it would be easier to deal with in the Digital World, away from that thing."

            "Good call.  We ready?"

            "Whenever you are, goggle-head."  The boy escorted her inside, where a portal was already open.  Rika closed her eyes and stepped in.  She'd always hated the shift between worlds, those few seconds where it felt like her body was being ripped in two then sewn back together.  When she opened her eyes, she was not in the park, but at the base of a large mountain in a desert.

            "..Where is he?" She asked.

            "He should be right in that cave up there..." Takato replied while staring into the device his hand.  "Away we go."

            "Whee..."  She whispered hopefully.

            The climb up the mountain was brutal, and Rika probably let the other Tamers know by the curses that escaped her lips every five seconds.  Kenta very likely giggled after each one, and although under most circumstances Rika would simply love to kick the boy's butt, she knew there were more important issues to address other than Kenta's ass.  She was lost in thought as she scaled the mountain.  She'd been rock-climbing since she was little, it wasn't as brutal as it could have been here, although she was out of practice.  Finally, she arrived at the cliffedge next to the cave where Renamon and Cyberdramon were standing guard.  All the other tamers were considerable farther behind her, and would be a few more minutes at least.  She walked between the two digimon without giving them much more than a look to acknowledge their existence, and preceded into the cave, lit with nothing more than a few simply-crafted candles.

            There, at the back of the cave, sitting propped against the wall and breathing heavily, was Ryo.  She ran to him, and knelt beside him.  She could see in his face how he struggled to stay awake, his head bobbing but finally steadying itself to look her in the eyes_―_

            _―_and then her heart sank.

            "Who are you?" he asked weakly.

            Rika's hands trembled, her breaths shortened, and froze for a moment_―_

            _―_but just a moment–

            _―_because a moment was all it took before Ryo broke into weak laughter, amused by his prank even in the dismal situation.

            Rika, at this point, smiled with relief and didn't know whether she wanted to punch him or kiss him.  She chose the latter as she knelt forwards and gently placed her lips on his.

~

So, whatcha think?  Not a mean cliffhanger this time, I think that's like the first one.  Anyways, review like crazy, I need feedback.  Its been a while since I've done this and I don't remember what works.  I really should re-read the previous chapters so I remember them.  Oh well, I'm sure I'll get around to it.

-N


	9. Axiom

-

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

An explanation:

The problem I ran into with Crescendo, and why it hasn't been updated in so long, was that I'd given up on it. By only using two points of view until Chapter 8 – particularly since Ryo and Rika had interacted so frequently, it limited the amount of information that I could convey without Ryo or Rika knowing about it.

Takato was originally supposed to have a large role in the story. But, a few paragraphs just wouldn't cut it. Giving a complex character like Takato a point of view wouldn't be practical without including Jeri, who is obviously an important part of his life, and the decisions he makes. But by the time this is done, everyone'd be distracted from the original purpose, which is Crescendo is a story about Rika and Ryo.

So, I went back to my notes, and came up with a solution. Takato can have his own story. He's meant to play an important role in the ending of Crescendo, and this new story will include his role he's been playing in this story, but that I haven't been able to show. This chapter of Crescendo will be where the two stories really intersect. I couldn't have a scene revealing certain things, ie, Rika's father, as Rika and Ryo don't have access to that information, and they've never met Valn. To have any other character reveal it would lack background.

The new story will not be something you'll have to read to understand the events in this story, nor will you need to read this story to understand the plot of the new one. My hope is that they will add to each other.

I hope you enjoy this update, I'm sorry its been so long. If you've got the time, take a look at the new story. It's called **Atlas**, and the first chapter has been submitted. The second and third have been completed, but still need to be revised. Atlas will contain the parts of this story that had to be removed, which I believe can function as an independent fic.

'Til next time.

-N

-

"Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt."

Abraham Lincoln

-

"It would appear that the Kannoa project has made an unexpected development. I recently noticed after looking over the readings of Kannoa's tracking implants an anomaly. For approximately seven minutes, two carriers of the Valn virus were detected. What convinces me that this is not a simple glitch in my systems is that both targets were detected in the same vicinity. Kannoa was not supposed to be able to transmit the virus. Not this early. I am currently testing him to determine whether or not he—"

Valn paused for a moment before hitting the 'backspace' key a few times.

"—it is capable of doing so. This project has been going on far too long for my research to be threatened now. It will not be jeopardized by a second subject being studied by anyone but me. The isolation of this new carrier is of the utmost importance. Yamaki must believe that my research died with Nonaka and I. At least until the elimination of his precious children.—

—His eyes widened when he realized the second subject could be a Tamer. It was supposed to determine who they were—

_Could it actually have found them? The disappearance; they went to the digital world. What else could disappear like that?_

Valn actually laughed at the mistake the Tamers had made. With the virus he'd recently implemented into the digital world, he had surveillance over nearly all of it.

He quickly hurried to the monitors which kept logs of all entities entering or leaving both worlds.

Valn detected three entities had briefly left then returned, birnging many others with them. He scanned for them in the digital world itself, and quickly found a location. A mountain in a desert. He pinpointed them in and around a small cave some ways up.

"Well now, who do we have here?"

He finally had them. The names of all of Yamaki's Tamers. He recognizxed one of the boys as the one who had been with the redheaded girl Kannoa targeted a few weeks ago in the plaza. He soon found the girl herself.

Of all the Tamers, it would appear Kannoa was near three of them before one became infected. Ryo Akiyama was the one to be infected. The ones in the direct vicinity were Takato Matsuda and Rika Nonaka.

Valn raised an eyebrow as he turned to his pet.

"…huh." He said, intrigued, before returning to his logs.

"When I tested the virus on various animals, one of the few consistencies that existed was that the second-generation carriers developed abilities marginally superior to those of the first-generation ones. This new carrier could prove quite an asset, should Valn get to him in time.

_I think it's time you met Mr. Akiyama._

Valn rapidly worked on a nearby terminal to create what he needed which would bring him what he wanted.

"There." He said finally, admiring his work. "That's better."

-

Ryo had mixed feelings about the days that followed.

_Really? Is that why you haven't stopped smiling?_

Well, he did hurt like hell. But he was getting better. He even got to spend some time with his friends. It was a lot like the last time they were all in the digital world, only without all the impending doom. The only thing that made him happier than seeing Cyberdramon again was that things weren't weird between him and Rika. It had been four days since the attack of that thing that had forced them to flee to the digital world, and, to Ryo's pleasant surprise, led to his first kiss with Rika.

Perhaps the only part more difficult than dealing with the pain in his side was their mutual agreement that while it was most definitely not a mistake; that they wouldn't pursue anything until they'd dealt with whatever was coming after them. Something about clouding judgement.

Ryo smiled a little wider, his eyes still closed. It was the first time in weeks that he was confident that they were going to get through this.

He opened his right eye a little bit as he heard the footsteps that belonged to a Takato-shaped silhouette which appeared to be holding a small bag. Ryo propped himself up farther on the wall, wincing a little as the healing wound on his side caught on his bandages, causing a sharp stinging sensation to shoot up his back.

"Hey buddy." Takato said quietly, apparently not trying to alarm him.

_Might as well have some fun._

Fortunately for Ryo, with the limited light only on his left, Takato probably didn't see that he was awake. He did his best to move his right hand to the ground; he'd need the extra strength. He figured tackling his friend to the ground would probably mean an extra two days in this place recovering, and Rika would probably smack him a little after Takato finished killing him, but he double checked his math, and it'd be worth it. Ryo waited for him to get closer.

"Hey, Ryo?" Takato whispered.

_Not yet._

"Ryo?"

He was closer now. Ryo squinted through one eye, waiting for his friend to lean in to shake his arm to wake him up.

"Ryo." Takato whispered once more, as Ryo saw his arm begin to extend.

_Now!_

He pushed with his arms and legs, throwing himself forward, tacking his friend easily backwards, but not before he got what he was looking for: Takato looking absolutely dumbfounded, and as an added bonus, letting out a little yelping noise.

_Bing—_

"Oof." Ryo muttered as they hit the ground. But he was still grinning as he rolled off his friend and burst out laughing.

"I hate you." Takato finally grumbled, sitting up.

Ryo spent a few more seconds laughting before he finally saw Takato crack a smile and join in.

When they both got control over themselves, Takato spoke.

"How's your wound? You know, before your tasteless little joke."

"Getting better. That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. Bandages are itchy as hell, though."

"Should probably change them." Takato suggested, reaching for the bag he had dropped that Ryo recognized ad the one with the medical supplies. He'd have felt bad if the look on his face hadn't been so damn funny.

He carefully lifted his shirt, and raised his arm to inspect his wound. He poked at it a little with his other hand and winced, but more so because he was expecting pain, pain that didn't come.

"Cool." Was all he could think of, which he murmured aloud. Takato dabbed some water from the nearby bowl onto the wound to soften the scab, then took a pair of scissors out of the bag.

"Where's Rika?" he asked casually.

"Out killing things with Renamon, Jeri, and Cyberdramon." Takato replied, carefully cutting the bandages.

"Oh."

Rika had been out hunting a lot lately. Everyone had been, really, except for Takato. Rika went out more than the rest, however. Jeri frequently went with her to keep her company. Takato was the only one in the group other than Ryo himself who'd taken any first aid courses, so he was primarily the person taking care of him. Ryo felt bad that this resulted in Takato not getting to spend much time with Jeri. He was very grateful for all the help his friend had given him.

After the bandages were cut, Takato peeled them off, and when they were removed, Ryo was surprised to see that much of the gash had healed incredibly well. Takato tossed the old bandage into the bowl, before presenting a new roll.

"How's life?" Ryo asked casually.

"Crappy as ever, you?"

This took Ryo by surprise. "Oh, I'm—I'm sorry, Takato. I know you'd rather be anywhere else than stuck in a cave." He stammered.

"No, that's not—" Takato quickly replied. "That's not what I meant—I don't mind being _here_, here. It's just some other stuff's been on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like why we're here. Like, why us, you know? Like why something chased you, and injured you for protecting Rika."

Ryo didn't remember telling Takato about that. He found it strange that Rika would. "Well, it's just our luck, you know?" he said, trying to sound optimistic. "We'll see it through. We always have."

Takato didn't give a response, but Ryo didn't pressure him for one. He simply sat as his wound was treated.

Takato soon finished wrapping the bandages, and Takato took and used the small safety pin he'd asked him to hold. Ryo put his shirt back on with little difficulty, and prepared to try to stand up. Takato stood up quickly, no doubt preparing to catch him.

To Ryo's own surprise, he didn't fall.

"Well look't that." He murmured in amazement.

Takato flashed him a weak smile before heading outside.

It was then that Ryo noticed a yellow plastic container that must have fallen out of Takato's pocket, either from his prank or when he was crouching.

"Hey, did you drop this?" Ryo called as Takato turned back to face him.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Takato stammered before he hurried back and took it from him. He noticed Takato inspected it carefully, ensuring it was secure, before turning and leaving, without either a word, or eye-contact.

-

Rika and Jeri arrived with Renamon and Cyberdramon back at the cave as Takato was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Yeah, he is…uh huh… Have you found a way to stop it yet? …No, that's not what I mean…What should we do now? …Besides that…Okay. How long? Hmm. You'll have us home by then? Okay. See you soon." He clicked the phone off by snapping it shut, and stuffed it in his pocket as he stood staring in the distance before he seemed to notice that the girls had approached.

"Hey," he greeted in his casual friendly tone.

"Nothing that had half a chance against us." Rika said with a smirk. "How's Ryo?" She asked, more serious now.

_Good call on being extra obvious._

"Better and better. He's asleep right now. Don't get too close to him. He tackled me halfway outside earlier."

"Um," Jeri began cautiously, "I think we're gonna choose not to understand that for now. Where's everyone?"

"Out and about. Probably looking for you guys. They'll be back soon, I'd think."

"So what was the phone call about? Do we have a plan?" Rika asked.

What soon surprised her was that Takato looked shocked at her question.

"Well," he said carefully, "that was Mr. Wong. He said that we shouldn't stay here too long. Whatever attacked you guys behaved at least in part like a digimon. He says we should predict it could follow us here. Mr. Wong says that we'd best keep on the move. But with Ryo's injuries, I'm thinking we're better off in this world."

_Something he's not saying._

"Is he well enough to walk?" Jeri asked.

"No, he's not. Besides, there's still that virus out there. Renamon, Cyberdramon, I know we promised to help out here, but it looks like it's going to have to wait a little while longer."

_Never knew he was this good at improvising._

Rika had done enough lying herself to know when something was hiding something from her. She decided to get the information the only way she'd consider from someone she respected as much as she did Takato. She'd ask him.

"Jeri, can you sit with him incase he wakes up? I need to talk to Takato about something. Renamon, Cyberdramon, go with her."

Takato sighed visibly, confirming Rika's suspicions. She saw him give Jeri a look before she left, almost an apology.

"What's going on?" She asked simply.

"Huh?"

_You're kidding me._

"What you told us Mr. Wong said. That wasn't true, was it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Takato."

"…no."

_Bastard._

Rika hadn't a clue what he was hiding, and had no reason to believe he had anything to do with what happened to Ryo, but hated the fact that her friend had lied to her. Now, of all times. She knew he must have had a good reason for lying, but was almost scared to find it.

"Tell me what's going on." She repeated.

"No." He said defiantly.

"What?" She snapped indignantly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Takato sighed. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Rika, if I tell you everything—it'd be really dangerous. For you, for Jeri, for Ryo, for all of us. But please believe me when I say that I'm still your friend. I can't say what this creature is, and I have no idea what it is capable of. But I will say that _you_ need to stay away from it, and the threat it makes goes beyond itself. If we can't stop it, it is going to make the D-Reaper look like child's play."

Rika said nothing, but still stared at him.

"Rika, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"_Yeah, I do._" Rika thought carefully. It took her several seconds to come up with the words to express what she wanted to say. "Takato, I know you're a lot smarter than you're ever given credit for, and nobody appreciates that as much as me, but you crossed a line.

"I know."

Everything started to get blurry, but Rika wasn't done just yet.

"Who were you really on the phone with?"

"Not Janyu Wong."

_Duh._

"Is Ryo going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

A little bit blurrier.

"How can you be doing this?" she suddenly demanded. "I swear to God if anything happens to him—"

"I didn't _do_ anything to him, and I promise you that I'm doing everything I can to help him. He's my friend too."

Rika suddenly believed him, realizing that Ryo was getting better. She also realized that the reason things were getting so blurry was because she was crying.

"I know he's important to you, Rika. I know about you guys."

Rika looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Who told you?"

"Kinda figured it out myself…Jeri knew?"

"I asked her not to tell anyone. I'm sorry." It took Rika a little while to realize that _she_ just apologized to _him_. "Takato, when this is over, you and I are going to have a talk."

"Counting on it."

"What's our next move?"

"We sit tight. Focus on Ryo. He's the priority. That thing is second."

That's how Rika already felt, but she found it strangely comforting to hear it coming from Takato, now, of all people and times.

"And what's our best shot at making it through this?"

"We hide." He replied, certainly not to Rika's surprise. Conventional attacks don't do anything to that thing. We think our best shot is something chemical. We think we have something that might work, but nothing I tried has."

_Nothing he tried? We?_

Before she could question him further, a scream was heard from the cave.

"Jeri!" Takato shouted as he ran into the cave, only to be knocked backwards by a Devimon flying out.

"Jeri! Renamon!" Rika called. Renamon and Cyberdramon stumbled out of the cave.

"Rika!" Takato and Renamon called as she reached for her Digivice. Renamon became Taomon, destroying it quickly and cleanly.

Rika and Takato ran into the cave.

"Jeri, what happened, are you okay?" Takato asked frantically.

"A gate, it—it opened up underneath Ryo…he fell in, then that thing came out—I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it, I—" Takato had been hugging her tightly, and suddenly reached for his phone, which he pulled out, opened, and pushed a single button on.

"He's gone. We need a way out _now_." He said firmly.

_Gone?_

"What's going on?" Henry called from outside.

"Everybody outside, fast." Takato called, helping Jeri up.

"What the hell is going on?" Rika demanded. Her mind was racing with all the information she'd absorbed in the last five minutes. Everything was happening so fast. But she didn't feel like she had any choice but to trust Takato right now.

Seconds after they were all outside, the gateway to the real world opened up.

"Everybody, hurry." Takato shouted.

They all entered, until it was just Takato and Rika.

"Rika, get in. Please."

"You first." She challenged.

He nodded, and entered. Rika shot a look back to the cave before turning to the gate again.

"Ryo, please be here." She whispered as she entered, too distracted by the pain from the thought of losing him to pay any attention to the pain of the shift across worlds.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in Guilmon's 'house' in the park, with everyone—

_Everyone except Ryo._

She sighed inwardly, but still glanced around hopefully, only disappointing herself further. She knew that not having Ryo around was going to be hell. And as she realized that she'd only made it as far as she had because of his support, she knew just how much she cared about him. And for the first time since her father died, she was ready to let someone in.

"Everyone here?" Takato asked.

Rika knew he meant 'everyone besides Ryo', and just couldn't think of a gentle way to word it. She wanted to question him further but reminded herself that if she exposed him to everyone, she might not get anything but another lost friend. And she'd lost too much already.

_He's not dead._

That gave her enough strength to go on. When it was confirmed that everyone was okay, Takato didn't get a chance to speak any further before a large thumping noise was heard from the roof, and they all knew what it was.

_Oh, shit._

"Everyone, get ready to run. I'll try to draw it off." He looked to Jeri. "Stay with Rika." He then _ran_ outside and headed down the path down the hill, and when the creature jumped down and chased after him, they all took off.

"Where do we go?" Kazu asked frantically.

Jeri ran ahead of Rika, and followed after Takato and the beast.

"Jeri!" Rika and Henry called.

"We can't leave him!"

Rika knew that she was right, and they all headed after Takato. She knew they'd never catch up with them unless Takato led it in a circle – Takato was the fastest of them all, and he was obviously giving his all.

_There would be another way you'd find him._

Rika hadn't even considered the possibility that he might get caught until then. She pushed the thought out of her mind and kept running. The trail was easy enough to follow. The park never seemed so big as it did then when Rika ran, the trees seeming to go on forever.

To Rika's surprise and horror, she soon found the monster towering over an unconscious Takato. The creature seemed to sense their approach, turned, screamed, and charged. The digimon all leapt out front to protect their tamers, but when the the creature's charge became a dive, it fell short, beginning to make a choking sound. Rika and the others stepped back as they watched in wonder and fear of what was happening. It soon howled through its obviously pained lungs and ceased all movement.

_What the hell just happened?_

Jeri, evidently not _caring_ what just happened, ran to Takato's side, checking him for some sign of life.

"Did I do that?" Terriermon asked quietly, but sarcastically as ever.

"That won't hold forever. We'd best get moving." Yamaki called, entering from behind them.

He walked to Takato, indicated the concerned Jeri to move, and picked the boy up, carrying him over his left shoulder. He turned to the other tamers.

"I suspect we have some things we should discuss."

-

Hope you enjoyed. Review, please!

-N


	10. Contingent

Alrighty, here you go, tried to balance out a little story development with a little action. I'm not sure which story will be updated next, as both Atlas and Crescendo are getting close to their ends - as it stands, either they will end at the same time, with Crescendo having a short epilogue, or Atlas's ending will take place after Crescendo's (I have two different endings thought out, one of them gives some options for further chapters, or another story.) Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. Read and review, please!

-N

--

"Most people will never know

anything beyond what they see

with their own two eyes."

- X2

When Ryo woke up, he screamed. He tried to bolt upright, but the leather straps fastening him to the table only offered him limited oxygen for his efforts. He gasped for air frantically, trying to find out where he was. He didn't recognize where he was—it was a large greenish room, mostly empty, except for a few tables he noticed to either side. He couldn't see what was pointing towards his feet because of his restraints. His arms and legs, were of course, fastened just as painfully.

_This is just my luck._

He knew that it wasn't, making his location making even less sense. He remembered he was in the cave with Jeri. They had just been talking, about nothing in particular, when a large black thing appeared, knocking him and Jeri down, and then zoomed out of the cave. The only defining feature Ryo noticed in the light was that it had been very blurry. He had no idea what was going on. As far as he knew, he wasn't even missing anything—he could even feel the weight of his wallet in his back pocket. He grit his teeth and rolled as much as the straps permitted, pushing weight on his left side, where his D-Arc should have been; he felt it there.

_This isn't making a great deal of sense._ _Not like there's any benefit to being quiet._

"_Hey!_" He shouted as loud as he could. There was no answer. He wasn't particularly surprised, but could think of too few reasons to remain quiet. He continued shouting for a good several minutes before he got a response. The response came in the form of a man with a surgical mask glaring at him and shoving a needle into his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryo demanded. "Who are you, what is this place—what the _hell_ is going on!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Akiyama." The man said.

Ryo wanted to shift uncomfortably, but he couldn't, he just gritted his teeth a little bit. The man was wearing a white lab-coat, and the surgical mask covered much of his face. He had a round face, short brown hair, and green eyes. He looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryo asked quietly but firmly.

"Now now, manners, Ryo. Wouldn't want to put me in a bad mood, bad things might happen to your friends."

His heart sank. He wanted to hide his fear, but the thought forced his eyes open in what was easily identifiable as terror.

"Where's Rika?" Ryo asked.

"Well that's gallant." The man said with a sneer.

"Where _is_ she!" Ryo shouted.

"She's not coming for you. None of them are. You see, you're a danger to them." He responded calmly, in a mock-comforting tone.

_Danger?_

"Bullshit."

"Language, Ryo." The man scolded condescendingly. "My name's Dr. Alexander Valn. Now, let me explain why you're here. You're too dangerous to be allowed out. You're infected with my work, and I'd like it back."

_Infected?_

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let me out of these things." Ryo said flatly, his teeth gritted.

"No, I don't imagine you do. Yamaki never was one to share, let alone tell secrets. Allow me to break the situation down for you. My pet monster has given you a great deal of power—well, potential power." Dr. Valn began. "My monster was my greatest success, but you…you will surpass what I had only hoped for by far. I have great plans for you, my dear boy."

_This guy's fucking insane._

"Now," he continued, "I'll be requesting your co-operation. Do as I say, and I'll be very merciful, I promise you that."

"Screw you."

Valn sighed. "You're not quite understanding me. If you don't do as I say, I'll let the virus fully consume you, and you will be as my other pet. You'll have no mind, no soul, and your hands will be covered in the blood of your friends." Even as he still spoke, Valn never lost the calm, however much bitterness or sarcasm was also present. "If you behave, however, I'll transfer the virus from your body to a backup I downloaded from the Digital World's archives. And you, Mr. Akiyama, will get to live. I might even let you go. Who knows, you may even be able to save your friends. But I guarantee you this, Ryo. If you do not do as I say, your friends _will_ die. And I'll see to it that Rika dies screaming."

Ryo was certain he felt his blood boil. This guy was out of his mind. Ryo had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about—hurt his friends? It took Ryo a few moments to piece together that the monster that was trying to kill them was actually a person. Ryo didn't quite believe that he'd turn into something like that thing—he was getting better, Takato was taking care of him. But it didn't look like Ryo had much choice but to go along with Valn for now. He could always refuse to do something if he found it that bad. He'd do whatever it took to get out of here, and warn everyone about this psycho. He'd die before he let this bastard near Rika.

--

Rika was furious. Yamaki wasn't telling her anything. At all. She'd figured out it was Yamaki who Takato was working with, it was obvious after what Takato'd told her. Ryo was missing, and as far as she knew, there were two people who might know anything about where he might be. One was unconscious, and the other wasn't saying anything. When they'd arrived at Yamaki's building, the immediate concern was Takato. Yamaki provided him with the finest medical treatment available—for which Rika was grateful—and he also told the Tamers that he'd explain his role in all of this to them. He didn't.

It wasn't like she could get any support in getting the information from him. Everyone was—in all fairness—rightly worried about Takato, and nobody but Rika had any reason to believe that Yamaki might know anything about Ryo. Rika was pissed as hell at Takato when she found out he'd been lying to her, and was still just as angry; but he was still her friend, and she was concerned for his safety, as well as for Ryo's. She was spending her time pacing around as much of the building as she was permitted to. The room in which Takato was being treated—or rather, where he was resting, was in the basement first basement level; whatever investigations into his injuries had been done were conducted somewhere above the fourteenth floor. They were in the old Hypnos building, which appeared to have undergone some changes since the D-Reaper event. The main one Rika noticed, was her not being allowed to move freely through it.

Rika and the other Tamers were restricted to the fourteenth floor, and below, and wherever any of them chose to go throughout the city. Yamaki had cars outside at all times to take them wherever they chose. Most of the building was offices, little to nothing worth even seeing, let alone to use to kill time. Rika remembered the building had sixteen floors. Jeri had spent the entirety of her time in the building next to Takato. They'd been there for about six hours, and Rika was going mad. She tried to get contact with Yamaki, but it proved difficult. She called his cell phone twelve times in a period of two minutes before he turned his phone off, and her calls went directly to his voicemail. None of his subordinates would send word to him—he was avoiding her.

_Screw this._

She had to get upstairs; she had to talk to Yamaki. She waited near the stairwell on the fourteenth floor for someone to open the door. It was about ten minutes of her wondering if anyone was actually going to come before she saw the perfect mark; a man in a suit to distracted with his conversation on his cell phone. She grabbed some papers off of a nearby desk, and moved out of the way as he approached, doubling back behind him. She followed him through the door with ease, and inhaled sharply, as she knew she would be seen when the man turned to follow the winding stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, clicking his phone shut and stopping. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Here goes._

"Look, you don't tell anyone I'm here, and I won't tell the media what you people've been doing here." She said as intimidating as she could; waving the papers she grabbed, smugly.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_—

She knew it worked when the man looked as angry as he did. He said nothing, and started heading up the stairs. He warned her not to follow behind him directly so he wouldn't get blamed. If she'd caught his name, she usually would have ratted him out out of spite, but she was too distracted. She waited for him to be out of sight and a safe distance away before she exhaled in relief, smirking at what appeared to have been a list of parking assignments. She headed to the top floor of the building. It was time for some answers.

--

"Okay. I said I'd help, get this shit out of me." Ryo said bitterly as he followed Valn down the corridor.

"I already did." Valn replied, in his typical bored tone. "And lucky for you, too. You didn't have much time left."

Ryo stared at the man with pure hatred, rubbing the spot in his neck where Valn had injected him with what must have been the antivirus. Ryo assumed Valn took whatever sample he needed while he was out. "Where are we going?" Ryo asked impatiently. "And what do you want my help for, anyways?"

"Later." Valn said, suddenly excited as they arrived at whichever door. "First, just look at_ this_."

Ryo turned his attention to the door that slid open. But it was what he saw behind it that made his eyes widen, and his jaw drop.

--

"What are you doing in here?" Yamaki demanded, hanging up his phone and standing up. It had been a good while since Rika had seen him angry.

"I want the truth, _now._" Rika said firmly, trying to keep her anger under control.

"Rika, I told you I'd tell you everything—"

"Well you didn't!" She snapped, her mental timer hitting twelve seconds before she lost control. "I know you've got something to do with this. I think you owe us an explanation." Rika could see that she'd hit a nerve. Yamaki looked angrier than she'd ever seen him—this was definitely new territory.

"Rika, _not right now!_"

"Why not!" She was almost screaming now.

"Because there's something happening on Ross street that is one of the many things that the police are not equipped to deal with." He snarled, turning his attention back to his computer.

_Damn it—it's back._

Rika had heard enough for now. Getting her answers from Yamaki would have to wait. People were in danger. She took flight, running down the stairs, calling Renamon over her D-Arc as she did.

"Renamon, look on Ross street. Out the front door, go left, take the third right, then keep going. Yamaki says there's a disturbance. I'm on my way, I'll meet you there."

She ran out of the building, and hopped in one of the cars Yamaki had ready for them. She told the driver where to go, and to go fast. The driver must have known to obey the tamers, and complied without question, to Rika's great gratitude. She believed that this wasn't just an excuse Yamaki was using to keep her busy. She'd beat the life out of him if it was.

She knew it wasn't an excuse when she saw people running in the opposite direction that she was going in. Whatever was happening, she was headed right towards it. She saw police cars and a crowd ahead, and told the driver to stop and to head back. She got out of the car, and Renamon dropped down beside her as the car turned and drove back as per Rika's instructions.

"Let's go." Rika said to her partner. With a nod of approval from Renamon, she ran towards the police cars. She looked towards the crowd of people, and nearly stopped when she saw a body be thrown up several feet off the ground. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, and soon found herself on the inner part of a wall of people, staring at what infuriated some, and stunned others. Another wall of people was looking towards them, but in the middle was a man, and at his feet were bodies. The police couldn't fire, as there were citizens in a complete circle, and Rika knew they wouldn't risk shooting at whoever it was, missing, and hitting someone behind.

Rika saw several officers charge the person. He swung an elbow swiftly into the neck of the first one, who approached from behind, sending the officer back several feet, gasping desperately for air. The second was taken down just as quickly—the man spun, landing his heel to the officer's face. As he did this, he grabbed another by the neck, squeezed, and threw him towards the crowd. The officer landed at Rika's feet, and she stared down in wonder as the man continued to take down the officers and citizens who tried to help, one by one. Rika struggled to get a look at him, and—

"Rika…" Renamon began, realizing as Rika did—

—_Oh my God. Ryo_—

And she knew it really was Ryo, moving faster, more precisely, and more bloodthirsty than anyone or anything she'd ever seen. Another police officer charged at Ryo from behind with what Rika recognized as a taser, and—and without looking—Ryo grabbed his arm, used it against him, and dropped the taser and the body to the ground. Two more people approached, one swinging a nightstick, the other a knife at him; Ryo dodging and weaving around them with impossible speed and focus. He jumped in a spin, kicking one in the side of the head, knocking him out instantly. Ryo landed on all fours, grabbed the next arm that was swung at him, _stabbed _the man in the stomach with his own knife, and _threw_ the person so far he hit the wall of one of the buildings. People consistently charged at him, and were dispatched almost instantly. Between his assault, he would grab something from the ground—a nightstick, radio, even chairs and tables from a restaurant's outdoor section, and throw them at his enemies, subduing them before they even got close enough for punches to be exchanged.

Rika had no idea how to react to what she was seeing. She obviously wanted to help these people, but she couldn't bring herself to order Renamon to attack Ryo. Renamon must have known this, too, as she herself simply stood in amazement and watched. Rika stared at the boy she thought she knew, and could barely recognize. The body count was growing, and Rika still couldn't bring herself to move. She was trying to bring herself to accept the fact that she had just seen Ryo kill people. People.

"Ryo!" She found herself scream. But he didn't look. He didn't notice. Maybe he just didn't care—

_No_—

No, she had to get Ryo back. This wasn't him. It may have looked like him, but it just wasn't. Ryo couldn't take out over two dozen people, let alone kill some of them. He continued, and the crowd was thinning—some were moving towards him to try to help fight him, others were rightfully running away. Finally, the crowd cleared, leaving only him, Renamon, and her.

"Ryo?" she asked, not sure what kind of reaction to expect.

Renamon positioned herself half-in front of Rika, preparing to protect her. Ryo turned, staring at her with the blue eyes she'd cared about so much lately. He was dirty, and he was bloody, but Rika was absolutely certain that none of it was his. He stared at her for several seconds before he opened his mouth, and let out a scream louder than any person possibly could have—not a scream, but a growl. And he took off, climbing the walls of a nearby building with impossible speed. She grabbed Renamon's arm, not to follow right away.

She stood with her partner among the remnants of the battle—several beaten, bloody, and/or unconscious people who required medical attention. She obviously still couldn't believe what had just happened. A minute later, she dropped to her knees, and for the second time in twenty-four hours, she cried.

--

I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. :D

-N


	11. Dependant

For Fluffeh the Great, The Light's Refrain, and The-3-Amigos. Thanks for all your support.

-N

Almost done. Thanks for reading this far, and sorry it took so long to update. I know there's not much Rika/Ryo-ness in this one, but the next chapter'll be the ending, and should answer any questions not answered here or in Atlas.

Peace,

-N

And I had done an hellish thing,  
And it would work 'em woe:  
For all averred, I had killed the bird  
That made the breeze to blow

-Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner

---------Samuel Taylor Coleridge

On the list of things Ryo would have expected to see behind the door, what he saw ranked right underneath Santa Claus. Ryo stared at the teenager that was now visible to him; and had no trouble recognizing him. The brown hair, the blue eyes, the clothes—

"You, uh," Ryo stammered. "You're me."

"Impressive, isn't he?" Valn asked smugly.

Ryo was too distracted to respond—he was busy staring at himself. Ryo2 was simply standing there, staring at nothing in particular. He glanced at Ryo, then to Valn, then back to Ryo, obviously uninterested in him.

"Well, what do you think?" Valn asked, slightly impatient.

_You think I can actually form a thought right now?_

Ryo couldn't understand what was going on. Was it a digimon? He'd heard of ones that could shape-shift, but something in his gut told him that that wasn't the case. It sent chills through him to think of what kinds of procedures Valn performed when Ryo was out.

"What is he?" Ryo asked, still not training his eyes off of Ryo2.

"The new and improved Ryo Akiyama."

_Improved?_

Ryo suddenly realized what Valn meant when he said he was going to infect a backup.

"You made a _copy _of me!" Ryo asked indignantly. He finally turned his attention to Valn, who smirked in a way that made Ryo want to beat the life out of him. And he tried. Ryo clenched his fist and prepared to swing at Valn, but was cut short by the elbow to his own neck. Ryo was thrown back to the wall, gasping for air. He placed his hand on his neck, coughing, as he looked up to see his own personal doppelganger standing in front of Valn defensively.

"'Copy' is such a derogative term." Valn sneered. "You see, he's actually quite superior to you."

Ryo was still struggling to breathe, his neck even more sore as he touched it. He stared at his mirror image in terror, moving his own hands to the floor if he needed to push himself up, getting ready to run if his attacker came any closer. He didn't, though, but Ryo stayed ready.

_What the hell is this—_

"Please, Mr. Akiyama, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Valn said, irritated by Ryo's behavior.

"Wh—" Ryo tried through his coughs, "Why aren't I?"

"Because I don't kill people."

Ryo held his breath to stop the coughs so he could actually let the audacity of that thought sink in. He almost laughed when it did. Not kill people? This man's been directly responsible for the deaths of dozens. Apparently Valn realized the thoughts running through Ryo's head, and didn't like them, as he quickly walked over and swung his foot hard into Ryo's jaw.

Upon the strike, Ryo spun around, his face landing on the floor. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

--

Ryo Akiyama woke up on the floor of a rectangular room. He almost wished he didn't , though, because he felt pain when he was conscious.

_Ow._

At least he wasn't coughing. His head was throbbing, though, and his neck was still sore. Ryo had no idea how long he'd been out. He sat up, and looked around. The room was a pale green, not much smaller than his bedroom at home. It was empty, however, except for an uncomfortable-looking padded bench against the wall. The door itself was an average size, grey, with a small window in its upper-middle.

Ryo pulled himself to his feet, stumbling a bit when he got up. His head was still spinning, but he forced himself to the door and tried the handle. It was, of course, locked, and he leaned himself against the door to steady himself as he tried to think of a plan.

He knew he had to get out of there. But he knew he probably wouldn't be able to—Valn, and his—

—his _things_—

—could be right outside. Even if he _could_ find a way out, he had no idea how to get back to his friends, or where they were—

—_or where _I_ am_.

Ryo slowly walked to the bench, which was backless, but against the wall. He lowered himself onto it as gently as he could, but still his head on the wall, which certainly didn't help the pain. He leaned his head forwards, resting his forehead on his hands. He ran what happened to him through his mind. He was hurt by the monster. The monster Valn made. It infected him, and he thought he was getting better. But then Valn opened a portal, and pulled him back to wherever he was. Then Valn told him what'd been going on, then he beat the crap out himself.

_This hasn't been my best day ever._

He sat there for what felt like hours before he felt well enough to stand. He futilely tried the door again, but had no luck. He tried peering out the window; there was another door identical to the one in front of him across the hall, and he could see another to its right. Ryo glanced at his partial reflection in the glass to inspect his wounds, but he couldn't make out any details.

_This is just my luck._

Ryo needed to let his friends know what was going on. They must have been worried about him, what with his disappearing act. He sure hoped that Jeri was okay.

_I gotta see Rika._

Ryo found the need quite driving. For the few days there were in the digital world, they didn't get to see much of each other because they'd agreed to put things on hold in regards to their relationship until they sorted out the threat. Turned out Ryo was the threat, and he didn't even know it. He had to see her, had to talk to her. There was so much to tell—

_You'll lose her. Not that you deserve her in the first place._

Ryo stopped, thinking about what he just realized—if he was still a threat, he couldn't be around her. He cared about her far too much. He made a promise to himself—when he got the chance—_if _he got the chance, he'd tell her everything. That he was infected with something, that he may still be infected with it, depending on whether or not Valn was telling the truth, maybe even just how much he cared about her.

There he was, Ryo Akiyama, age seventeen, fearing for his life. He sighed at the realization of his weakness. Back in the digital world, before the D-Reaper, he'd been next to fearless. He lived and survived with only Cyberdramon; hell, he wasn't even scared when Rika and Renamon gave him all of their power in the fight against the D-Reaper, a tactic that could have killed him. He had to get out of there. He had to see her.

He walked to the door, the room spinning much less than the last time he stood. Ryo didn't bother trying the handle again, but instead pounded his fists on the door.

"Hey!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Open this thing up!"

He continued to strike it for a good while before he got a visitor. It was Valn, who unlocked the door and opened it, then indicated for Ryo to follow him down the hall.

_Crazy bastard._

Ryo noticed that they were the only two _in_ the hall, meaning Valn didn't have one of his pets to protect him. But as soon as he stepped outside the door, Valn pulled out a gun and pointed it at his face, looked him square in the eye.

"I'm going to suggest you don't try anything."

Ryo stared back, seething. He nodded, defeated, knowing there was no other option.

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"That's up to you." Valn replied.

"Meaning?"

"Well, firstly, if you try to attack me again, I'll have one of my pets tear you to shreds." Valn said carelessly. "And I don't imagine that's a very graceful way to die."

_Prick._

"So why haven't you?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Because I need your help." Valn answered.

"Right." Ryo muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

The two continued down the hall, and Valn led them to a large room filled with computers. There was a giant screen on the wall, with several terminals below it. The screen itself was off.

"As you've seen, my serum has produced some extraordinary results." Valn said proudly.

"It kills people."

"An uncontrolled variable, I'm afraid." Valn said with a little frown. "Someone carrying the virus seems to have nullified their neural networks completely as their body changes. As it is, by the time they have fully mutated, their brain is no longer functional on its own."

Ryo let that register.

"Then how can they still be alive?" he finally replied."

Valn laughed, taking Ryo a little by surprise. "Essentially, they're not." Valn indicated the terminals below the screen. "These transmit the electrical signals that control the empty pathways in the brains of exposed subjects. Through these, I can remotely force the subjects to behave how I desire them to."

"So you want what, exactly. Control the world? Real original." Ryo taunted.

"Not at all." Valn said defensively. "I certainly don't want that effect to occur in every subject—have you any idea how much energy is required to keep just two subjects functioning? What I want is to only have that effect occur when needed. I need your help to do that."

Ryo looked at him, curiously.

"How could I possibly help with that, let alone why in the hell _would_ I?"

Valn approached the terminals before answering. "Both of those have the same answer." Valn snickered, activating the screen.

Ryo looked up to see the image of a street, as seen from the top of a nearby building. The street itself was busy, and there were a few stores on the opposite side that Ryo recognized. It was just a few minutes away from the coffee store. Ryo stared at the sight for a few seconds before he spoke, fearful his sarcasm would get him another beating.

"Well?" Ryo asked, impatiently.

Valn smirked, still staring at the image on the screen, not turning his gaze towards Ryo at all.

"Just wait." Valn whispered. A moment later, he pointed excitedly at a figure who emerged from an alley. Valn typed at the terminal hastily but not hectically, then stopped, and looked up the figure again, who stopped on the sidewalk. Ryo squinted, but couldn't make out any details of the figure at all. It became even more difficult to see it when people started walking past it quickly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at." Ryo said honestly.

Valn hit a few more keys, and the camera zoomed in a bit and sharpened. Ryo now recognized the figure as his copy.

_Shit._

His double was strong. Really, really strong. It was probably strong enough to kill someone, and if it was taking orders from Valn, he kept that in mind as a possibility.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked, worried.

"When someone becomes affected by the virus, their body typically becomes much more powerful, at the expense of their mind. Both subjects were not conscious throughout the entirety of their transformations, however. Their minds deteriorated days before their body even began to change. Their aggressive responses, however, remained, with no mind to keep them in check."

Ryo noticed that there was the same image on the terminal Valn worked at as the one projected above their heads. He saw Valn gently tap three of the people on the image. Ryo looked at Valn, puzzled, then turned his attention back to the screen, the camera feeding it zooming in closer to show Ryo's double grabbing the cane out of the arm of an old man. The man fell, surprised, while the double swung it into the face of a nearby woman, pulling it back nearly instantly to strike a third man in the nose with the end of it. The people in front of him who saw began to run away, and the double took one of those down by throwing the cane at the back of one of their heads. Ryo recognized the three as the ones Valn had indicated a few seconds earlier.

_Oh God—_

"Make it stop." Ryo said, much more desperately than he'd like it to have sounded.

Valn ignored him, or perhaps didn't hear him, as he stared at the video feed, too intrigued to be bothered.

Ryo too looked back to it. His double swung his right knee into someone's back, followed by landing his left elbow to the back of another's head. The crowd had now moved to a wide circle around him, and the fight itself had moved to the middle of the street. Ryo's double continued to tear through the crowd that seemed simply too stupid to run away.

"Make it stop." Ryo repeated, louder.

The battle continued, and there were only two figures left in the crowd by the time that Valn complied. Ryo's heart stopped when he recognized them as Renamon and Rika. The girl of his dreams was there, capable of dying at the indication given by Valn.

"Please." Ryo asked audibly, not caring how pitiful he might have sounded. "Just let them go."

"Of course." Valn shrugged indifferently, as he reached for a button on a different terminal. Ryo looked to the screen to see his double leap away from Rika and Renamon. He felt incredible relief at knowing they wouldn't be injured there, or worse.

_By you._

The last thing the camera showed before it turned off was Rika dropping down to the ground, crying. Ryo's eyes widened. Rika would think that that was _him_ there. Hell, she'd have all the reason to kill him on sight if she ever saw him again. He suddenly felt selfish for worrying about her opinion of him. If she was safer in hating him, then good. That was all that mattered. Ryo had cared about her more lately than ever before. He had to make it through this. He had to stop the double from ever going near her again. He had to tell her how he felt. But there were more immediate issues.

"…Thank you." Ryo whispered, hating himself for saying it to someone who had just murdered more than two dozen people.

"You're welcome." Valn said almost friendlily. "I suppose now's the time to give you some answers. What would you like to know?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow in shock. He had _many_ things he'd like answered, he just wasn't prepared to _ask_ them.

_Where to begin?_

"Why've you been looking for us?"

"You Tamers were a countermeasure to the rogue monsters. I have no idea why exactly it was any of you who _were_ called, but that's besides the point. But there were other countermeasures. I'd hope you were told about the Juggernaut project?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to kill off all of the digimon. But they used it against the D-Reaper." Ryo recited his recent history.

"Yamaki never _was_ one to stick with a plan." Valn muttered. "I suppose I should give him some credit, though. The Juggernaut project was an important factor in refining the virus."

_He knows Yamaki?_

"The D-Reaper isn't a threat anymore. We killed it." Ryo replied, annoyed.

"That's not it at all." Valn hissed. "Many people died because of the D-Reaper."

"Many people _just_ died because of your work." Ryo protested angrily.

"An unfortunate necessity. It is imperative that both carriers remain combat-ready at all times." Valn replied haughtily.

_Unfortunate?_

"Why?" Ryo asked, knowing full-well he just changed the subject.

"You know as well as anyone the threats that exist. The D-Reaper was an abomination" was Valn's reply.

_Finally something we agree on._

Valn continued, "The virus is a countermeasure."

"To what?"

Valn didn't answer, but Ryo had already figured out the answer. A fresh wave of nausea ran through him as things began to make sense.

_Yamaki. D-Reaper. Juggernaut. Tamers._

"You mean the digital world." Ryo realized.

Valn nodded. "That's right. That's why I had to find the Tamers. If Yamaki hadn't insisted your identities be kept a secret, this would all have been much easier, and much less bloody.

_Sanctimonious psycho._

"The Monster Makers wouldn't give up your names, either. I didn't have much other than rough descriptions offered by the news to go on—the leader was a young teenager who risked his life for a girl who'd lost her partner—another girl who'd cut herself off from friendship who learns it made her stronger, and so much melodrama that any sensible person could bare to stomach. The story that interested me, though, was that one Tamer lived in the digital world with only his partner for months before he even met up with the others."

Ryo felt his gut twist, but said nothing, wanting to get as much information as Valn was going to give.

"What it is like living there is the information I need to finish the conditioning. That's why it had to be you, Ryo. You were the one who truly understood how things worked in there. Not just the world itself, but those that inhabit it. On your last trip to the digital world, I was able to identify you all. You fit the description perfectly. You were who I needed—the one who understood it all. Your friend, Ms. Kato was a close second. Mr. Wong was another good choice."

Ignoring the nausea that resulted from his moment of considering Jeri, or Henry in the position he was in, Ryo spoke again.

"That's why you made the double." he said calmly.

"Yes. Your memory had to be preserved. You are the single most experienced person in the world when it comes to that place." Your friends hadn't spent anywhere near the amount of time there as you have." When Valn spoke he seemed almost excited, like a little kid eager to share a new secret.

"You still haven't told me what you want this information _for_."

"The digital world cannot be allowed to exist." Valn said simply.

This hit Ryo hard, which surprised him considering he didn't believe it at all. There was something unsettling about it, but he couldn't quite place it. He didn't get much opportunity to think, though, as his mind raced to absorb all the information he was just given. Things had finally started to make sense, though in his current situation it didn't seem like he could do much with the information. He still had questions, however.

"If the Monster Makers didn't give us up, and neither did Yamaki, then how did the monster find us before we went to the digital world? Before you knew who we were?" Ryo asked.

"Irrelevant detail." Valn answered.

_Fair enough_.

Ryo didn't bother pushing for an answer. He knew that if Valn didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't. It struck him as a curiosity that Valn shared as much information as he did. Ryo knew that Valn was trying to gain his trust, since he needed Ryo's help. Valn needed information about the digital world. The people who knew the most about it were the Tamers. The Tamer who knew the most was himself. Ryo realized Valn must have some control _in_ the digital world for him to be able to bring Ryo there from the cave, and for Valn to learn everyone's identities from their entering it. Ryo had one more question for him.

"What do you want done to the digital world?" Ryo questioned.

"I want it destroyed."

Hope you enjoyed, and I hope things are starting to make a little more sense now. I'm going to try to make the next chapter big and juicy. Thanks to everyone for reading this far!

-N


	12. Culmination

All done now. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this far.

Review if you'd like to know what happens afterwards!

-N

--

"But friendship is precious, not only in the shade,

but in the sunshine of life;

and thanks to a benevolent arrangement of things,

the greater part of life is sunshine.

- Thomas Jefferson

--

Rika had wept for several minutes before she forced herself to do something more productive. She just wasn't sure what that was.

She'd just witnessed someone she cared about—for his compassion, warmth, and gentleness—murder almost two dozen people. Was it even Ryo? The way he was moving—no _person_ could do that—move that quickly, that precisely. Each of his assaults were so fast, so precise, so calculated—he _knew_ when and where each person was, and even what they were going to do next. It wasn't Ryo.

Before that day, she'd been ready to admit to herself that she loved him. Her. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen with a heart of ice. Much of the 'old her' was still there, and she knew it, which meant that she also knew that it would take one hell of a person to make her feel that strong of an emotion. Only Ryo could have. Nobody else, not even her closest friends—

—o_h God_—

What would _they_ think? Yamaki would have Ryo hunted and killed. Hell, he was probably in the process of sending orders out as she thought about it. He stood up and looked to Renamon.

"We've gotta move." Her partner nodded towards her, and the two took off to the Hypnos building.

It only took a few minutes to get back, which wasn't nearly enough time for her to think of a good plan. She'd have to play it by ear.

After asking Renamon to wait in the lobby, Rika headed straight for Yamaki's office. She had to find out what he knew.

"Rika, you're alright!" Yamaki seemed shocked.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"The men I sent to investigate—the monster killed them all."

_He doesn't know._

"I know. I saw it happen."

Yamaki nodded grimly towards her.

"Did anyone else survive?" he asked.

"I don't know." She lied. "I ran away. I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe. And I'm glad you're here. I've got a solution. We've developed a chemical that will kill the monster."

_Which one?_

Rika didn't say anything for a moment, but let Yamaki continue. "Once Takato wakes up, we'll finally be able to put an end to all of this."

"How is he?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"He's getting better, but he's still unconscious."

She had to see him. As little as she trusted him at the time, Takato was only person she could think of who would have an interest comparable to hers in saving Ryo over killing him. She knew she didn't have much time before word got back to Yamaki that it wasn't the monster that attacked. She wasn't sure what to do—if she stayed for him to wake up, it could be too late. But she left, she was alone. She couldn't leave him a note, or anything, because it would be simply too risky.

She went to go see him. When she got there, Jeri was there, of course. They nodded to each other as they entered.

"Nothing, yet?" Rika asked, knowing the answer.

"No, not yet." Was Jeri's response. Jeri didn't seem particularly worried—she was very faithful that he'd wake up.

"Well, when he wakes up," Rika said carefully, "Tell him that there's no hard feelings. He'll get what I mean."

Jeri nodded, and Rika was surprised when she didn't have any questions.

_She heard you fight._

Rika remembered that Jeri was very close to them when Rika confronted Takato in the digital world. She probably didn't hear much, but she definitely heard something.

_Doesn't really matter._

Rika supposed that it didn't. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jeri asked, curiously.

"I'm going out for a bit." Rika said confidently, as she wasn't exactly lying. "I'll see you later."

With that, Rika left. She didn't have as many doubts about the validity of the last part as she probably should have. As dangerous as it'd be, she had no intention of dying.

--

"Why do you want it destroyed?"

"Well, not the world, per se, just those that inhabit it. They've evolved beyond our ability to control. You've seen it yourself. 'Digivolution', you call it? Their power grows exponentially. And it's nowhere near finished." Valn explained. "Our world is better off without _them_."

"And we're better off with the disgusting monsters you make?"

"I'm not sure your little girlfriend would approve of you calling her father a disgusting monster. Dr. Nonaka is simply a proud carrier of my chemical."

_What?_

Ryo didn't believe it at first, but then things started to make sense. The monster hadn't been chasing Ryo, it had been chasing Rika. Things just worked out in Valn's interests when Ryo was the one to get infected.

"Besides, creatures like Dr. Nonaka are much better than the ones that live in the digital world."

"I don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter what _you_ believe. I know I'm right. A war against the digital world would give ours a cause to unite. It's our lives or theirs. And once they are eradicated from the digital world—by Dr. Nonaka and yourself, we humans can inhabit it. The way human bodies operate there—without hunger, exhaustion—as data—people can live there. Peacefully, and healthily."

Ryo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Valn just acknowledged the digital monsters as living, sentient beings, and he's still calling for their eradication.

_Better world my ass._

"Fuck you." Was what Ryo hissed right before he felt what could only be his double kick him in the back of the head, knocking him to the hard floor.

--

Rika found the place where Ryo left easily enough. She'd made a stop by her home, though. She wanted to see her grandmother again—just in case. She wound up spending a great deal more time there than she wanted to. Her grandmother mentioned that she knows Rika was up to something, but that she trusted her judgment, and knew that she'd do what was right. She was there for several hours before she made her grandmother promise not to tell her mother anything, a promise that was accepted after Rika agreed to be very careful.

It was underneath the park, in the tunnels. Impmon used to hide out there, and Takato, Henry, and her had used the tunnels themselves to move around the city during the D-Reaper incident.

Renamon led her to a large steel door that Rika didn't recognize. She tried the handle, which was of course, locked. She looked to Renamon, who nodded, moved to the handle, and tore it off with a grunt.

"Thank you." She said to her partner.

Renamon nodded.

With that, Rika ordered her partner away. She could tell that Renamon was upset with the order, but also that Renamon would be unable to change Rika's mind. The last thing Rika told her was to hide from the others until Rika got back. Nobody could know about Ryo.

Rika inhaled deeply, and moved to open the door. It was hot in the tunnels, so she took off her dark green padded vest, and left it by the door. She wouldn't want it inside, anyways—it made lot of noise when she moved in it. She stood there, in a pair of dark blue jeans, some runners, and a black tanktop.

_Here we go._

She half expected something to pop out at her when she pushed the door open.

Fortunately, nothing did. She headed down the hallway at a steady pace, careful to be alert of her surroundings. There was an electric door ahead that was opened. She moved past it quickly, careful that something would cause it to close.

The hallway she went down was long, winding, and slanted downwards. It took her several minutes before she left it, and came to an intersection of what she assumed was a maze of _other_ hallways, far beneath the park's surface.

Rika suddenly regretted leaving her vest outside, as it was very poorly heated. She looked to the hallways that led left, right, and straight ahead. Each hallway looked identical, though the one straight ahead looked to be longer than the other two. Each had several doors on each side.

She decided to move straight ahead. She tried the first door on the left. It was locked. She tried the one across the hall. It, too, was locked. She couldn't see in many of them, as many of the windows were covered from the inside with what looked like taped-up paper, and the ones that she _could_ see in didn't appear to have much of note.

Rika finally found a door on the right side that wasn't locked. She headed inside, and took a look around. There were filing cabinets and computers, so she headed to the desk in hopes of finding something useful.

What she found were two folders that had been taken out of the cabinet. One looked shabby, and had the label "Kannoa". The other looked new, and had the label "Akiyama, Ryo".

--

_I have _got_ to stop pissing this guy off_.

Ryo had a headache. Again.

He woke up in the room that he had before. He ran his hand through his hair, but stopped when he hit the small sensitive lump that was forming.

_Goddamnit._

Ryo forced himself to stand up, knowing that he had to find a way out, to stop Valn. He was busy thinking of how to do that when he heard someone in the hall. He eagerly ran to the window, and saw a brown-haired boy looking into the window of the doorway across the hall.

_Takato?_

"Takato!"

Ryo pounded on the window for a good ten seconds before Takato noticed him. He saw Takato's face light up when he saw him. Ryo too was happy, but was also worried for his friend's safety.

He saw Takato try the handle, then indicate that it wouldn't open.

"Takato you've gotta get help, get Yamaki, tell him that Valn's—"

Takato indicated that he couldn't hear him.

_Obviously._

He then saw Takato hold up his hand, which Ryo recognized as an instruction to wait. He sighed as Takato left down the hallway.

What Ryo timed as ten minutes later, Takato's head popped back into the window, but this time, Valn was behind him, and with a gun to Takato. Valn ordered Ryo to stand back, which he had no choice but to agree to. Takato was thrown into the room by Valn. Both people were bleeding—Takato from the leg, and Valn from the neck.

_Well, he sure did better than I did_.

Before closing the door, Valn threw in a black, round object, with a digital timer on it. The timer was at 5 minutes, and counting down.

"What the hell is that?" Ryo demanded.

"It's going to release a gas when the timer runs out. And let me tell you, it won't be fun for you when it does. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some pets to check on." Valn tossed the knife inside before he closed the door and locked it. "You'll both want that."

Ryo looked to Takato, worried. Takato turned to his leg, before taking off his belt and wrapping it tightly around his leg before standing up.

"Bad day?" Ryo asked, casually.

"Little bit. You?"

"Not great." Ryo admitted before pointing to the bruises on his neck.

"What did that?" Takato asked.

"Uh, me." Ryo mumbled. "Valn made a double of me. Took it out of me, put it in the double. Then I went to swing at Valn and the other me freaked out and kicked the crap out of me. I really wouldn't recommend doing it." Ryo almost regretted telling Takato, as it must have sounded completely ludicrous to him. At least it would have if he'd been paying any amount of attention more than he was. He was busy trying to find a way out.

Takato stood up and tried the handle, which of course, did not open. Ryo noticed the familiar looking woman's vest that Takato was wearing.

"So what are you doing here?" Ryo asked suddenly. He'd been too happy to see a familiar face that he didn't stop to think that it didn't make sense.

Takato looked at the timer.

"Came to rescue you. Didn't turn out so great, I'm afraid."

"My hero," Ryo said sarcastically, though he realized he was actually happy from the gesture. "Any ideas?"

"Well, maybe we'll freeze to death before that thing goes off?" Takato said hopefully.

"At least your girly coat'll keep you warm." Ryo snickered to his friend..

"Huh?" Takato took off the vest and looked at the heart design on the back.

"Wow." Takato laughed. "That'll teach me to wear things I find in the tunnels.

Ryo joined in, realizing where he'd seen one before. "Yeah, Rika has one like it."

Takato suddenly stopped laughing. "Rika's upstairs." Takato said seriously.

_Oh God_.

"What?" Ryo asked, pained with worry.

"She must have come here looking for you. She doesn't know I'm here, though, I stayed hidden. I didn't want her to be, you know, waiting to be gassed."

"Appreciate it." Ryo said casually, looking at the clock. "3:20"

"Just our luck, huh?" Takato said, tossing the vest aside.

Ryo's eyes suddenly widened as he stared at the vest.

"Luck. Rika." Ryo whispered. His eyes lit up as he tore at the vest in search of the lockpicks that Rika had shown him weeks before in the coffee shop.

--

Rika read both reports over twice. She read many others, too. The Kannoa one described the monster that had been chasing the Tamers. A lot of it she didn't understand, but she saw pictures, sketches, and descriptions of it when she saw it on the streets, and when she saw it in the park—in both its forms. Apparently the monster was actually a person who was infected by a virus that mutated him.

The report on Ryo was much less complete. It described that Ryo had been infected by Kannoa. That was the only part she felt she needed to understand. The person behind it all was a man named Valn. She knew he was the person she'd have to find in order to save Ryo. She realized she'd spent two hours reading the reports, and that she had to keep moving.

When Rika went back into the hallway she noticed something out of the corner of her eye—a green glasses case. She picked it up curiously, and opened it. Inside was a needle, and a folded piece of paper that said "ANTIVIRUS" on it in block letters.

_Trap, much?_

On the back of the paper it was written that it would kill someone fully infected and mutated. The manner in which it was written seemed nowhere near as professional as the reports, and while she didn't exactly trust it, she decided to keep it with her. She headed down the hallway clenching the needle firmly but carefully.

She headed down a floor before she saw an open door. She peeked around the corner, and saw Ryo. Praying that he would recognize her, like he did on the street, she stopped hiding, and walked in the room, looking at him square in the eye.

"Ryo?"

Ryo—

—_no_—

—the monster in him turned to her and growled, before it sped at her.

She managed to cross her arms in front of her before he took her down. But that was all that happened. She panted as she looked to him, gasping on top of her. She pushed him off of her, and rolled onto his back.

It was then she noticed the needle sticking out from his neck.

Ryo didn't move, but continued to gasp, clearly in pain.

_Oh no_—

Rika kneeled next to him, and held him.

"Oh God Ryo I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted to—"

Rika sobbed as she spoke, knowing full well that even if Ryo could hear her, he sure as hell couldn't understand her.

A moment later, the panting stopped—

—and in that moment, she realized what had just happened.

—and Ryo's chest fell, but didn't rise again.

—and Rika was alone.

--

Ryo had managed to find the picks, and get through the lock with almost a minute and a half to spare. Takato had taken the grenade, however, and had run off in hopes of returning it to Valn. Ryo had taken off upstairs in hopes of finding Rika.

But Ryo stopped when he came to a room much like the one from which Valn operated Ryo's double. The camera showed the monster, advancing on Takato. Valn could be seen in a room annexing it, a room that was filling with gas. Valn was busying himself frantically on a computer.

Takato was highlighted on the screen. Ryo carefully touched Valn's face, and, as he'd hoped, Valn became highlighted instead of Takato, and Dr. Nonaka changed direction. Ryo saw Takato carefully pull away the chair he'd used to bar Valn in the room, and carefully run away.

When he saw that Takato was clear, he continued down the hallway, calling out for Rika.

He opened every room that he could, and finally found her, weeping, holding his double.

The double was dead.

_She thinks_—

"Rika." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, slowly, clearly trying to fight the hope. But when she saw it was him, she stood and threw her arms around him.

She cried as she spoke in his ear. "I thought I lost you."

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"But who's—" Rika began, turning back to the corpse.

"I'll explain later, but we've gotta get out of here. Takato's downstairs.

She wiped her eyes, sniffed, and nodded.

--

"Takato!" Rika called as Ryo and her finally caught up to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Valn's dead." Takato explained. "The monster turned on him."

Ryo suddenly felt himself go pale, but fortunately, neither Takato nor Rika noticed. The reunion was interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Ryo asked.

Before Takato could answer, they walls around them shook again, as loud crashes were heard above and behind them.

"Looks like Valn didn't plan on making it through this himself." Takato murmured, looking around, as Ryo realized what exactly Valn was doing before he ordered Dr. Nonaka after him.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Rika said over the noise.

Ryo nodded.

_Best idea I've heard all day._

"I can't leave." Takato said firmly.

"What?" Rika asked frantically. "Takato, this place is _falling_ _apart_!" She yelled at him, desperation clear in her tone. The complex again shook, forcing fresh sparks to fly from the computers as the lights overhead flickered.

"I know that, but I'm not leaving yet." Takato said quietly.

"You're fucking kidding me." Ryo said in pure disbelief.

_Lie._

"But it's not done! Valn's virus is still existent. If it survives this, it'll infect, it'll spread, and it'll mutate. And this will start _all over_ again. And I'm not asking you to do this. I want you and Ryo to get clear of the tunnels, get back to Hypnos."

_What!_

Ryo didn't say anything; the look he shot at Takato was enough of an argument.

"I know what I'm doing, Ryo. I'll meet you back at Hypnos. Hurry up, and be careful, okay? Trust me." Takato was a crappy liar. He knew Takato had something planned. He didn't _want_ to trust him.

Ryo knew that he _would_, but he didn't want to.

The complex shook again, and however frantic the situation, none of the three had moved, until Takato repeated himself. "Go."

Rika had started crying by the time that Takato had asked her to trust him. Ryo saw Rika slowly backed up, still not taking her eyes off of Takato. As she turned, Ryo saw the tears she shed mix in with the dirt on her face.

Ryo hadn't moved, but instead stared at Takato, trying to sort out just what exactly he was up to. But there wasn't time.

"Go with Rika." Takato said calmly.

_He knows what he's doing. He has to._

Ryo looked and saw that Rika had left the two, but not the room. She was waiting for him. Ryo turned back to Takato, and extended his arm, which Takato shook.

"Thank you" Ryo said quietly.

"No problem." Takato said with a little smile.

Ryo didn't get the chance to smile back, because the complex shook again, this time enough to throw them both off balance, and their handshake ended as they both stumbled away from each other. Takato planted his feet firmly on the ground, and looked up to Ryo.

"Now _go!_" Takato barked over the noise.

Ryo nodded reluctantly and then ran towards Rika. He helped her up, and with a few looks back, the two ran down the hall and around the corner.

_He'll make it._

Ryo let Rika lead the way out, as he himself had no idea. They were nearly out to the tunnels when one of the electronic doors slammed shut in front of them, inches away from taking Rika's face with them.

Rika searched frantically for a way to open it, and Ryo pounded a fist against it in frustration.

To his surprise, it opened, with a female voice saying something that made Ryo realize why Takato had stayed behind.

"Manual override."

He stayed so that Ryo and Rika wouldn't have to. Ryo ran with Rika nearly instinctively, as the thought ran through his head over and over. Rika's tug at his arm forced him back to the issue at hand, which was survival. He had to make it out.

They ran through the tunnels at a speed that seemed even faster than before, the pain all over Ryo's body dulled by the adrenaline. They finally arrived at the ladder they'd always used. Ryo arrived at it first, but waited to help Rika up. She didn't need the help, of course, but he let her go first, his gaze switching repeatedly from her going up the ladder to back down the tunnel.

_Come on, Takato._

When Rika was nearly up, Ryo himself began to climb, still looking down the tunnel. Rika was soon out, but Ryo stayed on the ladder as high as he could so that he could still see down the tunnel, staring—waiting for his friend to come. He was probably hanging there for thirty seconds before Rika's scream pulled him back to reality.

Ryo was barely up the ladder out of the tunnels when it gave out. He felt a warm, firm grip on his wrist pulling him up; at least Rika could keep her head in this kind of situation. They both fell to the ground as she pulled him up from the tunnels, struggling to catch their breath. They were there for only a second before Ryo felt tremors run through him—

—no, through the ground, and he realized the park was being destroyed. He instinctively wrapped one arm around Rika, and grabbed a nearby root with the other as the ground shook violently. He felt her bury her head into his shoulder and breathe heavily as she held onto him for dear life.

Ryo forced himself to look up when the tremors finally slowed down. The park was a mess. Many of the trees were knocked over, the ground was no longer flat, and Ryo realized that it was over.

_We're okay. We made it._

Ryo looked at the girl in his arms, who still hadn't moved her face from his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're safe now."

--

Takato's funeral was huge. Ryo thought so, anyways. This was the first funeral he'd ever attended.. It was obvious just how many lives Takato had touched. His whole school was there, and most of Rika's school was, too. Ryo didn't even know so many people. He was sitting in the front-left corner. To his left was Rika, who was on the end. To his right was Henry, followed by Suzie, Kazu, Alice, and Kenta. Their parents were in the rows behind them, and in the rows behind them sat Mr. Yamaki and the Monster Makers. The only person absent from the funeral was Jeri.

Apparently, after Rika had left Hypnos in search of Ryo, there'd been an accident. There'd been a guy who blamed Yamaki for Valn's monster. He went after Yamaki through Takato, and Jeri'd shown up to the showdown just in time to get a bullet to the stomach. She was still unconscious.

It'd been a week since Rika and Ryo had escaped from the complex. Since then, the digimon had all disappeared. Kazu and Henry were the only ones who said they actually _saw_ them at the time, which they report as being the _same_ time. Which Ryo and Rika remember as being the same time that the complex exploded. Ryo knew that Valn had some control over the digital world. He guessed that when the complex was destroyed, so was whatever power source that kept them in this world.

Takato's parents were in one of the other front rows. They were a mess, obviously. Ryo'd seen a lot of them over the week; more than he had his friends. Particularly because of the favor they had asked of him: Ryo was to speak.

Ryo felt warm, slender fingers run their way though his. He squeezed her hand gently. He hadn't seen much of her that week. He didn't answer his phone at all; not that he was screening his calls, but he just didn't want to talk to anyone. The only time he went on the phone that week was to phone his dad and his stepmother to let them know what had happened. He was glad when they returned from their trip to attend the funeral.

The coffin that Ryo stared at was empty, of course. Takato's body, as well as the bodies of all the other people Valn killed had been incinerated in the explosions. It felt more wrong than Ryo already knew it was.

He almost didn't feel Henry's hand touch his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Henry had asked.

Ryo nodded. He squeezed Rika's hand once more, smiled weakly at her, and headed to the front of the crowd that Ryo could barely conceive of.

The prayers had already been said, and the minister stood behind Ryo as he spoke. When writing it, Ryo tore himself apart trying to figure out exactly what to say, how to word it. Standing in front of the people, seeing the tears, the nods as he spoke, he realized that in a way, it barely mattered. Because they already understood. Ryo spoke for around ten minutes. He hadn't cried since his friend died, and in practicing his speech, made sure that he wouldn't. But he felt tears well up as he listened to what he said as he finished up.

"Takato Matsuda accomplished more in his time than most of us ever will in our whole lives. He was a hero. We've all learned something from Takato. Not just from what happened, but from _him_." Ryo looked to Rika, square in her eyes.

Rika Nonaka, the love of his life.

"His passion—his devotion to the people he loved, it's what I still can't get over. He's shown me that when you have people in your life that you love so much, you'll do anything to keep them there. He fought for the people he loves. He fought for us all."

He ran his hand along the lid of the empty coffin, and whispered a goodbye.

--

Rika looked everywhere for Ryo after the funeral. It was getting dark, and she finally found him at the coffee shop that he worked at. The coffee shopped she'd stopped by six times that evening in hopes of finding him.

Rika had taken Takato's death hard—they all had—but she knew Ryo was taking it as badly as Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda were. She'd spent most of the week staying at their house, as did Henry, Kazu, and Kenta. She'd phoned Ryo a number of times, but the phone was never answered. The only time she saw him was when he stopped by the Matsuda home when Takato's parents asked him to speak at the funeral. It was seeing Ryo take on the responsibility of that that Rika made the decision to be the one to tell Jeri when she woke up. The duty made her feel sick with worry, even just thinking about it.

Ryo was sitting on the couch there when she arrived, a glass of water in front of him. His backpack was on one of the loveseats, closed. She entered the small store, and sat down beside him. His hand moved to hers, which she accepted. It was a long while before either spoke.

"Rika?" he asked, finally.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come after me?"

She turned to him, but he didn't turn to her.

"Why wouldn't I have?" She asked back, not even having to think about it.

Rika began to get uncomfortable as the silences from Ryo grew longer. She almost wanted to smile at his naivety. For almost a year he'd flirted with her, and now that she found herself in love for the first time, with him, he couldn't communicate a single feeling. She frowned.

"Ryo, are you okay?"

He finally broke his gaze from the floor, and looked at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Rika, there's something I—there's something I have to say to you." He stammered, awkwardly. "And I'm so sorry that it took me this long."

Rika smiled inwardly. She knew what was coming, but she still wanted to hear him say it.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled sharply, evidently readying himself. Rika then decided to let him off the hook—decided to make things easier for him. She leaned in to kiss him, realizing she'd wanted to since they had the first time back in the digital world, in what seemed like an eternity ago.

But he pulled away. And what he said then tore through her.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Rika actually felt her heart break. She'd taken one of her first romantic risks, and had been rejected. He didn't want her.

"…oh." Rika almost squeaked. It was her turn to be the one to avoid eye contact. She felt a tear fall down her left cheek when she blinked. She would have been glad Ryo was on her right side not to see it, if she wasn't so certain the same would happen there, too. "I thought you—I mean, um—" Rika stammered.

"I'm sorry." He repeated in a whisper.

Rika didn't say anything. She had been so convinced that Ryo was going to be her light at the end of the tunnel. That after everything that had happened, that after all they'd lost, that they'd be able to salvage some happiness from it.

"I just—I thought you liked me."

"It's not about that." Ryo explained.

"That's _all_ it's about." Rika retorted.

"Rika, I—" he began, obviously struggling with his words. "What's happened…with Takato, to your f—it's all been my fault."

"Ryo it wasn't!" Rika said clearly, but still as a reflex.

"He died because of me." Ryo said declaratively.

"That wasn't what happened." She responded defensively.

"He _died_ because of _me_!" Ryo was almost shouting now, and it made the tears fall down Rika's face all the quicker. She almost didn't notice through her clouded eyes, but Ryo was crying too.

Rika didn't know why she had thought that things would be good for her just because some bad things went away. She didn't even know why she had gotten her hopes up. The old her wouldn't have. The old her would have seen it coming. It was Takato who had played a large part in the creation of the new her, but he was gone now. Fitting that the good in her life go with him. However, she _was_ the new her, and she had liked it before just then. And she still knew she had to try.

"Rika, I don't want to fail you. Like I did Takato." Ryo protested.

"Then don't." She said almost loudly. "What happened was tragic, I know, but don't let it take over your life."

"You're better off without me." Ryo said helplessly.

"I don't believe that. Not even for a minute." She was telling the truth.

"Rika, I can't protect you." Ryo said weakly. "I'm trying to do what's right."

Rika snapped.

"What's _right_? You're just—giving up." She yelled. "Right isn't giving up. Right is fighting."

"I'm not strong enough to fight for you." Ryo said quietly, turning away. But Rika wasn't done yet. She grabbed his arm, causing him to face her.

"I don't _need_ you to fight for me. I just need you." She did. She'd known it since he was taken by Valn from the digital world. Ryo has it all backwards. She wasn't better off without him. He was the reason she'd made it this far. "We can fight together." She was almost pleading.

"No." he whispered.

Rika loosened her grip on his arm in defeat. Ryo turned and faced the window. He wiped his eyes with his hand, before putting it on the wall above his head, steadying himself. He didn't say anything.

She stood there for a moment, her mind catching up with her voice. Her hands were trembling. She stopped herself from sobbing, and looked at him once more, even if he wouldn't look at her.

"I love you." She said weakly.

It was when he didn't say anything that she was unable to stop herself from sobbing. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. It was raining now—something that may have calmed her if it hadn't reminded her of the night that Ryo had taken her in from the rain at the very same building she just ran out of.

Renamon was nowhere to be found. Takato was dead. Jeri was in a hospital. And Ryo had abandoned her. She ran to the home of the only other human being she trusted.

_Henry._

She ran down the street as fast as she could. The wind was at her back, so very little of the rain touched her face. She was crossing the last street before Henry's house when she realized that the sudden light in front of her wasn't lightning. She suddenly spun around to see a car staring her down.

She froze in terror, stiffening her body as she braced for the impact.

The impact didn't come, though, as the car near-miraculously swerved around her and kept going, after more than a few unkind things shouted by the driver.

She ran quickly but more carefully to the Wong residence. She'd stopped her crying by the time she got there. She knocked at the door loudly and repeatedly, until Janyu answered in a housecoat.

A sudden rush of guilt flooded through her as she realized it was past midnight on a Sunday.

"Rika? Is everything okay?" Mr. Wong asked, concerned.

"Is Henry home?" she asked.

Mr. Wong looked behind him to see Henry behind him, wearing red pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was a little messier than usual.

Janyu turned away, presumably to his room.

"Rika, what's wrong?" the concern in his voice was easily recognized.

The presence of a friend was enough to make her cry again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

--

Rika woke up on one of the sofas in the Wongs' living room. Henry was sitting quietly at one of the others, reading. She'd told Henry everything. About how she felt about Ryo, about their fight, and about everything that happened before it. She still felt like crap in the morning, but she'd stopped crying, at least.

She was appreciative of how Mr. and Mrs. Wong respected her privacy. She knew they trusted Henry's capacity to handle something that warranted help so late at night. When she sat up, she talked with Henry, talking about less important things. Rika was glad of it, as it took her mind off of Ryo, off of Renamon, and off of Takato.

They talked for some time before Mrs. Wong entered the room, and handed an envelope to Henry before continuing to the kitchen to go through the other mail with Janyu.

"Who's it from?" Rika asked, curiously.

"No stamp." Henry shrugged as he opened it.

Rika saw that the letter was one sided, and one page. It was written on normal printer paper, and she could see from the back that it only had a few lines to it.

She also saw Henry's eyes widen a bit.

Rika got worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He handed her the letter.

"I'm leaving.

My plane takes off at 9:00 this morning. I just wanted to say goodbye.

Ryo Akiyama"

Rika looked to the clock. It was 10:34.

Henry grabbed the phone off the charger and called Kazu. He, too, had gotten the same letter, and had just gotten off the phone with Kenta, who had the same. So had Alice. And Mr. Yamaki, and Takato's parents. The only person who hadn't gotten one was Rika. Henry had her grandmother check twice.

Rika folded up the note the way it had come, and set it down on the coffee table.

"He really left." Henry said in disbelief, not noticing that Rika was already leaving.

_Why on earth would he have stayed?_

--

I hope that it wasn't too terrible. This probably could have done as two separate chapters, but it's too late now.

**As long as there is interest, there _will_ be a sequel**, but I'm not going to make it part of this story, as there won't be so much of an "Action/Adventure" label on it.

If you liked this chapter at all, I recommend reading the last chapter of "Atlas", to which you can find the link in my profile.

The sequel will be set six months later, and will take place after my third story, "Flux".

**Summary:** Ryo comes back to find that a number of things have changed in his absence. Some of his friends are still upset with him for leaving. Rika has moved on with her life, and is less than willing to give Ryo another chance, but he is determined to win her back.

Over and out, pretty pretty please, review.

-N


	13. Epilogue: Diminuendo

Epilogue'd!

Here you go!

-N

--

"Watch it!" hissed the black-haired teenager who had bumped into Scott. Scott stopped and stared angrily at the shorter boy as he continued to walk normally, but who quickly livened his pace.

"What a prick." Will muttered to his friend.

_Little piece of sh—_

Then, to his friend's surprise, Scott dropped the bags he was carrying, and ran towards the boy.

"Scott!" Will called towards him. He had donned the alias 'Scott' immediately after he arrived in the US. His boss at the restaurant knew his name was actually Ryo Akiyama, but promised not to tell. In fact, she had helped Ryo keep up the façade to the other employees, and even got him enrolled in school with it. Ryo was truly grateful for her help—though he hadn't been expecting it from her, of all people. His friend, Will, was short, had dirty-blonde hair, and was fifteen—two years younger than Ryo. Will, too, worked at the restaurant_—_he was the youngest of the people who worked at the restaurant, and was often picked on because of it. But never by Ryo. Ryo knew that Will looked up to him—which was perhaps why Will was so happy when Ryo invited him along to the mall when he went to do some grocery shopping.

Presently, though, Will was screaming at Ryo to stop—because Ryo was in the process of tackling the boy who'd bumped into him.

"Scott! What the hell are you—"

Ryo took him to the ground fast and hard, and then held up a fist threateningly to the black-haired boy he was on top of, but lowered it when the boy held up the wallet he'd snatched from Ryo. Ryo sighed, took the wallet, stood up, and walked back towards Will. The people who had gathered around in shock or curiousity dispersed, anda glance over his shoulder told Ryo that the boy who'd stolen from him was scrambling away from him.

_Whatever._

Will helped him gather his things, and wore a huge grin on his face. "So yeah, that was pretty awesome." he told him.

Ryo smiled back to him, but didn't respond otherwise.

It had been three months since he'd left Shinjuku. He'd been back once during that time—a few weeks ago, when he got word that Jeri had woken up. He went to see it for himself—he didn't speak to her, as Henry had been in the room with her. Ryo was glad that hewas—it gave him a reason to not be seen.

He wasn't sure if he would have been _able _to talk to Jeri, given his role in Takato's death. Add that to what Rika would no doubt tell her of his abandonment, and even Jeri—the nicest person on the planet—would have all the reason to hate him. The flight had been long, especially since he was only there for a few hours. Miriam—his boss at work—hadn't been thrilled that he'd 'wasted' his wages on it. She was the only person that he'd told _why_ exactly he left Shinjuku.

Ryo still carried the guilt of Takato's death, but he had managed to move on. What had been just as difficult was not contacting his friends at all over the last three months. It had been a few weeks ago when he'd been most tempted to contact any of them—after he read a message from Kazu:

"_Ryo, please come back._

_I know you think that what happened was your fault, but it wasn't. Nobody blames you for what happened to Takato. Not even Jeri. Things here haven't been good. Everyone's on edge, and everyone's unhappy._

_We need you back here._

_Please come home._

_Kazu"_

Ryo was touched by the sincerity in it, especially since it came from a goof like Kazu. He didn't let himself read it twice, because it almost convinced him. Instead, he forced himself to close the account. It had been a very difficult thing for him to do.

Ryo's was living in an apartment above the restaurant he worked at—besides work and school, he didn't get out much. Will was the adopted son of Miriam, which is why he was able to get a job there at such a young age. Will was a good-natured kid—Ryo didn't really think of him as a child, but he knew Will did—he knew Will hated being younger. The friends Will had at school were—Will claimed—idiots. Will was rather mature for his age, but still playful. He _hated_ his school, and had been bothering Miriam to transfer him elsewhere.

"Hey, Miriam." Will said to his adoptive mother.

"Hi Will, Scott." She said warmly. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"They were out of the big tomato sauce cans, so we got some more small ones." Ryo reported.

"Okay, thank you." She said to them. Ryo put the bags he carried on the counter, and began to sort through them, as Will did. He made sure to put the cans that he dented from dropping them in the back of the pantries.

"Will, can you go put the breads in the back room?" Miriam asked. "I need to speak with Scott."

"Sure." Will said politely. Ryo helped him put what he needed to in a few bags. Ryo was unsure why she wanted to speak with him privately, and was uneasy because of it.

"What's up?" Ryo asked casually.

"Ryo," she said quietly, making sure Will wasn't within range. "You need to go back to Shinjuku."

"What!" Ryo said louder than he knew he should have. It was probably the last thing he expected to hear—he'd been worried that—at most—she'd noticed the dents in the cans. Now he was being evicted.

"You're not happy here. I can see it."

It was true, Ryo _did _miss home. But he couldn't go back.

"Ryo, you're living a lie, here. You can't keep it up—it's not healthy. Your name's not Scott_—y_ou go out every day to school, you don't even _try_ and you're at the head of all your classes, but you won't let the school advance you to a higher grade. You don't bother to make any friends here besides Will, I barely ever see you even smile, you spent weeks worth of wages to go home for a few hours, you're—"

—"Mom?" Ryo interrupted her quietly.

He could see her squirm when he said the word—it had only been the second time he called her that since he came to live there. "I'm not ready."

"Are you really sure of that?" his mother asked him quietly.

Ryo's mother had been much more supportive than he would have expected. He'd never been the one to call her back home, and was rarely around when she called. He felt guilty asking so much of her in letting him live there, and was equally surprised to learn that she had adopted a son. He'd asked her not to tell Will that Ryo was her actual son—strictly on the basis that Will didn't need to know.

He found himself doubting his own arguments, when he thought of how much he missed Shinjuku.

"I wouldn't have anywhere to stay." Ryo said slowly, trying to stall for more time to think. "I don't think dad's exactly happy that I left without telling him."

"Will's been wanting to transfer schools. This could be a good change for him."

It probably would, Ryo wouldn't deny it.

"You could live with us. I'm not going to force you to agree to this, it's your decision. But I know you want to get back home to your friends and to Rika."

Ryo felt his gut twist as he mother mentioned her name, and he almost regretted being so honest with her. He missed Rika more than anything. But he didn't deserve her—not after how he abandoned her, and not after what happened with Takato. He could never protect her.

"I don't deserve her." He said as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Of course you do." She said soothingly. "Ryo…I know you have doubts of yourself—but is that enough to keep you from everything you've always wanted?"

_Is it enough?_

Ryo thought it over. Thought of Rika, thought of everyone. Thought of how things used to be. Of whether his doubts were enough to keep him away from where he belonged. He thought of whether or not it was fair to let his fear dictate his life.

_No_.

"…All right." He said finally. "When do we leave?"

--

Here's something to hold you over. I won't be posting the new story until Flux is done, as there will be one or two characters that will be introduced—they won't play key roles in the sequel, but there will be a few events that will be referred to. Miriam and Will will both appear in the sequel, but their roles will depend on how many people actually read this chapter to know who the heck they are.

Thanks for the support,

-N


End file.
